You Are Not Alone
by DiamondDragonRider
Summary: Peter's aunt gets shot and ends up in a coma. Spider-man meets the devil of Hell's kitchen and the avengers get the task to go find spider-man. Spider-man/Avengers/Daredevil
1. Chapter 1

'Why had they shot her? Why had they shot aunt May?'

This was the second day since the accident. I stayed over in the hospital, afraid to leave her. One of the doctors had brought me some bread and a bottle of water. Probably knowing I wouldn't get something to eat and drink myself if it meant leaving my aunt. Yesterday I wasn't allowed to go in, only to watch the doctors go in and out of her room with pained faces. This morning the doctor told me I could go in and see her, but the shot wounds had left her in a coma.

I move the blanket a little to reveal my aunts hand. I take her hand in mine. This is my fault. I should've been there. 'I failed you aunt May.' I whisper. 'I'm sorry aunt May. I'm really sorry'.

* * *

 _Yesterday around twelve o'clock_

'Peter? Peter where are you?' Aunt May just came home from work, Peter and her would go out for lunch today as she was finished early this Saturday.

'Peter?' Aunt May tries again. While she is walking up the stairs. She slowly opens the door to Peter's bedroom and there he is. Still sleeping.

'Peter!' She says one last time, and her nephew finally shocks awake and falls out of his bed with a grunt. Aunt May knows she should be angry he didn't get up at a normal hour but seeing her nephew like that she just couldn't.

'Whaa what time is it?' Peter grunts.

'It's almost twelve o'clock. You promised me we would go out for lunch together!' Aunt May says while folding her arms.

Peter looks at her confused for a second then the realization hit him. 'Yeah? Yes. Yes I did. I'm so sorry aunt May, I'll be downstairs in couple of minutes.'

'You better be Peter.' Aunt May says in a jokingly but threatening way as she walks out of his room again and closed the door.

She wasn't that surprised he was still sleeping actually. Aunt May heard Peter come home around 4 o'clock this morning. She found out a week ago he was sneaking out a couple of times at night. It worried her especially because he sometimes came back with bruises. She had no idea where he was or what he was doing at that time of night and she worried. She hadn't talked to Peter yet. But he lost his girlfriend not too long ago and she would give him some space. Yet she knew they would have to talk if he kept sneaking out at night. 'If only uncle Ben was here, he would know what to do.' Aunt May sadly thinks.

'I'm ready to go aunt May.' Peter's voice snaps aunt May from her thoughts.

* * *

As they were walking home again, after their lunch, or in Peter's case brunch, some sirens were heard in the distance. Aunt May didn't really notice it though. In a city like New York there were always sirens. Peter however did.

'Aunt May, I totally forgot that I promised a friend of mine to help him with his homework.' Peter says. 'Would you mind if I go to him right now? He doesn't live that far away.'

'That's alright, I was thinking of going to the grocery shop anyways before going home. But I want you to be home at 7 o'clock.'

'Yes I will, thank you aunt May.' Peter says as he waves and runs away.

Aunt May knew she had to walk through a more dangerous part of New York. But she thought it wouldn't be a problem. She couldn't live in fear because of what happened to Ben. Besides, Peter was kind of a loner and she was glad to hear he made a new friend.

As aunt may was walking towards the small grocery shop she heard a scream. She stopped in her tracks and turned her head towards the alley she the noise from.

There was a black van in the alley with a man, leaning against it. He took out his cigarette and aunt May was close enough to hear him say. 'Use the f*cking spray and get her in the car.' The man was looking at something behind the van and hadn't noticed aunt May. There were a lot more noises and muffed screams coming from behind the van then it became quiet.

Aunt May shakenly took out her phone to dial the police, but the man with the cigarette noticed her.

'FUCK!' he said as he threw down his cigarette.

'What is it?'. His partner in crime said as he came from behind the van. He noticed aunt May too. 'What the hell do we do now?'

'Give me your gun.'

'You just gonna shoot her?'

'You got a better idea? JUST GIVE ME THE GODDAMN GUN!'

Aunt May tried to run away with the phone to her ear. '911, what is your emergency?' Then there was a huge BANG.

* * *

 _Back to the present_

'Peter.' A nurse says as she walks in. 'There is someone here to see you.' As I look up a see a person with a map and a pen in his hand standing in the doorway. I take another glance at my aunt, then slowly release her hand as I stand up and walk out of the room.

'Peter Parker, right?'

I nod. Not really caring to look at the person in front of me.

'My name is Ronald, one of the nurses called me. I'm really sorry for what happened. You are sixteen, right?'

I nod again.

'As hard as this is, May parker is in a coma and as long as you aren't 18 yet, you can't stay at home alone. Do you have any relatives?'

I sigh. 'No.'

'Any friends who could take you in?'

I shake my head. 'No.'

'Maybe a coworker of May Parker? A neighbor? Or maybe..'

'There is no-one.' I cut him off, looking to the ground. It is true. Aunt May doesn't have a lot of friends since she is normally always working to pay the bills. Neither do I. Gwen was pretty much my only friend in school but since she died a few months back I haven't really talked to anyone else in school.

'I know about a foster home not too far away that could take you in. At least, until…' He stops for a moment. 'Until we have more information regarding May Parker.'

I nod. Not really knowing what to say.

'I think it would be best if I brought you there now. You've been in the hospital way too long. We'll stop by your house so you can gather your stuff.' Ronald stands up walking a few steps forward, but notices I'm not following and turns around again.

'Peter. There is not much you can do for her right now. Also, May wouldn't want you to keep waiting in the hospital.'

For the first time I actually look at Ronald's face instead of the ground or the door of my aunts hospital room.

'It'll be okay Peter. I promise.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who followed or faved the story, I hope I won't disappoint you!**

* * *

It's been almost a week since aunt May was shot. There is still no progress. I went to school again this morning. I tried to follow the lessons but I couldn't focus on it. Aunt May was all I could think about. So I decided to sneak out and skip the last few classes. I went to see aunt May in the hospital the rest of the afternoon, until I decided I had to get back to the foster home for dinner.

The foster parents are nice I guess. Well, actually there are pretty busy with all the other foster kids and don't really pay attention to me but that is nice. It means it's easy to sneak out after dinner and go out for a patrol as spider-man. Besides, punching bad guys at least gets my mind off the shit that is called my life. So that's what I'm is doing at the moment.

'Look buddy. I'm pretty sure she is not into you so you should probably leave the nice lady alone.' I tell the drunk guy who I found bothering a woman. The drunk guy turns around and points his knife at me, not noticing the woman slips away.

'You don't tell me whatta do!' The drunk guy says as he rushes towards me.

'I didn't know you also liked men. Don't worry, I don't have anything against gay guys.' I say as I take a step to the side to dodge his attempt to stab me. 'And I get that you like me, but I still gotta disappoint you. You're really not my type.' I say as I easily dodge another attempt to stab me. 'Which way to swipe again? I think the left meant not interested?'

The drunk man just grunted and gave a third attempt to stab me.

'I'm gonna go with left.' Within a second I disarm the man from his knife and tackle him to the left. With a quick movement I have both his arms webbed to the ground.

The woman, who had already called 911, mouths a silent 'thank you' to me. I give her a smile in return, but then remind myself she couldn't see it through the mask. 'You're welcome.' I say instead. Then I hear the sirens coming this way. I guess it's time to go again. Some of the police respect me, but a lot of them will follow prodigal and shoot me at first sight. After all, the arrest warrant is still standing, for which I blame the daily bugles crap talk about me. And of course myself, for bringing in pictures of my alter ego every once in a while. But at least I get paid for it.

After stopping one more mugging, I start swinging towards the edge of Hell's Kitchen. The alley where aunt May was shot to be precise. As I sit on one of the rooftops I look down. There is a black van parked at the side of the alley. Two people were leaning against the wall, both smoking a cigarette.

One thought plagued my mind. What happened exactly? All the police knew is that aunt May was shot. After she called, they tracked the phone and went to check on that place, but the shooter was far gone. There were no witnesses. The police had no lead and so no suspects.

But whatever happened, this is where it happened. This is where I should have been that day. I shouldn't have left aunt May to walk here alone. It's all my fault. Am I really a hero? Or am I just cursed? I go out, pretending I could save the world, like I could make a difference. Yet everyone around me dies or gets hurt and I didn't save any of them. I failed them all. I'm just a fucked up kid, not a hero.

I try to stop my thoughts and focus on something else yet I can't stop myself to think of my parents, my uncle and Gwen. All of them are gone. Now my aunt is in the hospital and I can't lose her, I really can't. I don't know what to do without her. She's all I have.

An expensive car drives in the alley and brings me out of my thoughts. The car stops before the two smoking man and opens his window. My spidey-sense starts tingling a little. I lean forward to take a closer look. The man behind the wheel hands the taller one of the smoking man an envelope, and says something in Russian.

'No Problem, I'll get it done.' The large man replies back in English. The expensive BMW driver closes his window again and drives away. 'Come on, we got a job to do.' The large man says as he walks towards the black van. They both get in the vehicle and I watch as they drive away. What are they up to? Should I follow them? I didn't exactly caught them doing any crime. Could they've been connected to the shooter of aunt May? I sigh. I am probably just being paranoid. I lean back to look at the stars and the airplanes flying. It's quieter in this part of the city. Suddenly I realise my spidey-sense is still tingling even though the van is far gone.

I turn my head as I hear a small crack on the other rooftop. A spot a shadowy figure in a red costume, watching me. I stand up straight, suddenly on high alert, but the figure just turns around and disappears into the night.

Who the hell was that? Well whatever, I should probably get back to the foster house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again. I honestly forgot about the disclaimer… Anyways better late than never.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

 _Matt pov_

Five girls are already missing. Five innocent girls who are probably rotting somewhere in a warehouse or dungeon. The thought sickens him. He'd taken on the case as Matt Murdock by day, and goes hunting for possible locations of the hostages at night. The last kidnapping was a week ago. He isn't even sure if any of the girls are still alive. But he has to try, and hope for the best.

He knows these crimes are related to the kingpin, but he can't just confront him. So that is why he is following the car of one of the higher goons. As much as he prefers just to beat the crap out of the guys, there were lives on the line. He hopes the BMW would lead him towards the girls.

The BMW drives into an alley, the same alley where the last of the five girls had been kidnapped. The alley where an older lady, who was probably in the wrong place at the wrong time, got shot.

The BMW driver hands two other guys, who were most likely also criminals, an envelope with cash. He speaks something in Russian. But as daredevil listens he also hears another heartbeat, but on the other roof, where spider-man is studying the criminals. Daredevil knows he should be focused on the guys in the alley but his curiosity gets the best of him. He'd heard a lot about spider-man. New York has a lot of vigilantes but Spider-man is the most popular under the civilians. He never saw, or better said sensed, him in person before, usually spider-man doesn't patrol in Hell's Kitchen.

He can tell spider-man is young.

'No problem, I'll get it done.' the taller one of the criminals said. The BMW drives away and soon the other criminals leave too.

Matt hadn't followed the whole Russian talk but he had heard a location.

Spider-man suddenly tenses and Matt knows he's finally been spotted by the younger vigilante. Matt would confront Spider-man one day probably, but for now he just left. He has more important things to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the avengers tower._

Tony is sitting in his chair looking at the screens.

'Jarvis please show me the locations in New York spider-man has been spotted the most.'

A town map appears on the screen with some red dots.

Tony sighs, that is pretty random. This guy is really good at hiding his tracks.

A few days ago Fury stopped by with a task for the avengers. Apparently SHIELD was looking into spider-man but they couldn't figure out his identity, so Fury decided to drop it on the avengers. They had to bring spider-man in. From then on SHIELD could decide whether spider-man would be a valuable asset or a danger to New York.

To Tony the answer was pretty clear, spider-man was one of the good guys, but he knew trying to convince Fury of that would be a waste of time. Instead he stroke a deal. Tony would try to figure out spider-man's identity and pass the information over to Fury. If Fury decided he wasn't a threat they wouldn't have to bring him in by force. He still feels like he is betraying the vigilante, but at least it's better than kidnapping the guy.

Tony met spider-man once, when a building near his tower was on fire. He put on his iron man suit and flew towards the fire, but spider-man had already saved most of the people. He helped with the last few.

After they got everyone to safety they sat on the roof of another building. They watched together as the firefighters took control of the fire.

'Thanks for the help mr Stark.' Spider-man said. His voice was a little messed up from all the smoke he inhaled.

'No problem, and please, call me Tony.' Spider-man starts coughing a little. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, yes I'm fine mr… I mean Tony, I'll heal.'

They both sat in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes, until Tony decided to break it. 'Why are you risking your life out here?'

'What?' Spider-man sounded confused, though Tony couldn't really tell with the mask.

'I mean, why are you doing this? Why did you decide to become spider-man?' Tony asks, honestly curious.

Spider-man was thinking for a second. 'Well, when you can do the things I can, isn't it the responsibility to help people? So many people get hurt every day or even die. If I can keep a few families from being torn apart then it's worth the risk.' He started out a little insecure but the longer he spoke the more sure of himself he sounded.

Some sirens where heard in the distance. 'That's my que, I gotta go. It was nice to meet you mr Stark!'

Tony was about to point out he'd called him by his last name again, but spider-man was already swinging away.

 _Back to the present_

'Tony? You still up?' Bruce says as he walks into the lab. He looks at the screens with all the graphs and the town map.

'Any closer to figuring out his identity yet?'

Tony yawns and shakes his head. 'No, not really.'

'Maybe you should try and get some sleep.'

Tony looks up and raises an eyebrow. 'Look who's talking.'

'Yeah well, at least I tried. But I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come here for a few hours.'

'Well I don't need sleep, I just need some coffee.' Tony says as he stands up and walks out of the lab. In the doorway he stops and faces Bruce again. 'Do you want some too?'

* * *

Note: yes I know I'm mean. Now you'll never find out if Bruce wanted coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

I am walking beside aunt May in the park, everything looks so peaceful. There is an small bench and some trees, but apart from that the park is pretty empty. Then I hear the sound of a gunshot. The park swirls and turns into a street. I turn my head, shocked to see aunt May laying on the ground, blood covering her belly.

"Aunt May!" I scream as I kneel down beside her. "Aunt May please hold on." I put my hand on her bleeding wound, but the blood just keeps coming. "Somebody help!"

Then suddenly aunt May grabs my arm and looks me in the eye. "Why didn't you save me? Why didn't you save any of us? It's your fault. It's all your fault."

I am shaking. "I'm so sorry aunt May." I look up to see Gwen staring at me angrily, together with her father. My uncle also appears, and so do my parents. All of them look down on me, disappointed.

I wake up with tears, hyperventilating. It was just a nightmare. Even though I'm sweating I can't find it in me to throw the blanket away. I just grab it tight and try to calm myself down. Aunt May is still alive and she will make it. She has to. But they were right, all of them were right to be disappointed. I did fail them.

"You okay?" Dave, my roommate asks me.

I nod in response. I take a moment to calm my voice. "Just a nightmare."

"I have them too sometimes. I'd say it gets better but to be honest, it never really does." He says. Dave told me a few days ago how he lost both his parents in a car accident when he was 11. He's been in the foster care since then. In a few months Dave will be 18 though, and start living on his own. I am only 16. What if aunt May doesn't make it? What will happen then? Will I have to live in a foster home for two years?

"But if you ever want to talk about it Peter, I'm here."

"Thanks." I answer, but I know I can't. How can I ever explain it to someone without mentioning my alter ego? They wouldn't understand. Besides, if I would tell anyone everything they would only be disappointed in me too.

"Anyways, I gotta get going." Dave says as he stands up and takes his backpack. "You should get out too if you want to be on time for school." He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him.

I look at the clock. I have less than an hour before my first lesson started. Why can't I turn back the time? I wish I was still at that dinner with aunt May. Or maybe I'd go further back, before Gwen died. Or maybe even before I became spider-man and before my uncle died. Life was so much easier back then.

I sigh and decide I really should get up. I promised my foster parents I'd be going to school today. I missed too much already last week and I don't want to miss any more classes.

My school day goes pretty normal. By normal I mean I fall asleep during one of the classes. During lunch time Flash uses me as a punch bag. This time I don't resist at all and just take the hits. I pretty much deserve it anyways.

I don't talk to anyone and leave the school as soon as my last class ends. I visit aunt May again, who still has no progress, and after an hour I go to the foster home for dinner. Luckily Flash hadn't hit me in the face so there are no visible bruises for my foster parents to see. I decide that today was pretty useless, as I can't even remember what the classes were about. I blame it on the painful nightmare that I still can't get out of my mind.

After dinner I go for a patrol again.

* * *

Matt's Pov

For the first time in a while, Matt feels content. Yesterday he'd found the missing girls. After a lot of punching he got the victims out. He'd tipped of the police and left the girls as soon as the first police car pulled over. Most of the unconscious criminals were taken and locked up by the police. Some had confessed, but one had called in one of his lawyers. Matt had already decided to take the case and make sure that criminal would get behind bars too. Besides, he has a ton of evidence now. The guy will not be able to get away, no matter how much money he will spend on a 'good' lawyer.

On the other hand the kingpin is still out there, making money of other people's crimes. But just knowing those girls are home and going to be okay makes him feel content. It is a small victory, that gives him hope that he can beat the kingpin.

It is pretty quiet on the streets this night. So after Matt finds out spider-man is patrolling again, his curiosity gets the best of him. With his super hearing radar, spider-man isn't a hard man to find.

Matt follows and studies the young vigilante from a safe distance and is a little shocked to find out spider-man is even younger than he expected after his previous encounter. Based on his build, voice and quicker heartbeat Matt guesses he can't be older than 20. But why is he out there? Why is this man, possibly even kid risking his life for strangers? Yes, Daredevil does the same thing every night, but he'd trained for years before he started. Spider-man hasn't, his fighting moves are sloppy, not bad in particular, just sloppy. He is obviously relying on his powers too much, not his technique. Yes, spider-man can get the job done with the lower criminals, but he needs training. Otherwise he'll just end up dead.

 _What if I train him?_ Matt thinks. He dismisses that thought though. He doesn't have a lot of time with the crime boss problems in Hell's Kitchen. Besides, as long as the kingpin is still out there, it will only bring spider-man in more danger if he is associated with Daredevil. Maybe after most of the problems in Hell's Kitchen are solved, he can offer spider-man the training he needs.


	5. Chapter 5

"Peter!" My foster mom calls me. "Peter I've got a phone for you!"

"I'm coming!" I shout as I walk down the stairs. I just got out of bed a few minutes ago. My mind is grudgingly trying to make sense of who'd be calling me this early in the morning. It's not like I have a lot of friends.

As soon as I'm downstairs my foster mom hands me the phone. "It's about your aunt."

Right. Of course, Aunt May. How did I not think about that? The thoughts start whirling around in my head. Who's on the other line? Is aunt May okay? Is she dead? Is she awake?

"Is this Peter Benjamin Parker?"

"Yes." I reply not knowing what to expect. My heart starts beating a little faster and I can't stop myself from tapping my feet out of nervousness.

"We have found the shooter of your aunt. There'll be a trial. I already spoke to your foster parent about the date and location but I wanted to inform you of the process."

Oh. That isn't what I expected the call to be about. I take a minute to let it sink in and calm my breathing again.

* * *

As I swing through the city that evening, I think about what they told me this morning. They found the shooter, Markov Fillip Yaknovich, the person who shot aunt May. I know it's supposed to make me feel better. That it's supposed to be a relief to know he'd been caught. Yet I feel so angry, so much hate towards this man. Why did he do it? Why on earth did he shot aunt May?

The policeman told me the suspect for murder had hired a lawyer. When they told me I could also have a lawyer on our side, I knew it wasn't possible since I didn't have enough money. Yet later that day they'd called again to inform some lawyer had already stepped up. A blind lawyer who doesn't ask for any reward, I don't know what to think of that. Nothing in this world is free.

I keep thinking though, how much evidence do they have? Is this guy, this probably shooter, still going to get away? Can I trust the system to convict him if he really is the shooter? The police wouldn't have told him his name if they didn't have any hard evidence right? But still that little voice kept creeping in my head, poisoning my mind with the thought that this blind, free lawyer is not going to be enough. I keep worrying this Markov is going to get away too easy. But what is too easy? What does this shooter deserve? Does he deserve to life? Did he even think about whether his aunt deserved to live when he pulled the trigger?

I clenched my fist but stop myself before I hit the wall, knowing with my super strength and anger I could easily break it. I need to focus. I'm not here for the property damage. But I really need to punch something, please let there be some crime tonight.

I feel my spider-sense tingle suddenly, as if it someone heard my silent praying to punch something. I followed it and I came to find a bank robbery. Time for some action.

* * *

 _Inside the Avengers Tower_

"Sir. Mr Fury is calling you again." Jarvis informed Tony. "Should I put him on speaker?"

"No. Not now Jarvis." I replied immediately. "Not the right time."

"But sir, that's what you also informed me the last two times he called. I don't think mr Fury appreciates it."

No he certainly won't. He'll be furious. Ha get it? Mr Furious. "Just tell him and hang up." I inform my AI while I keep working on my iron man gear.

"Oh and Jarvis, please put on some music." Not a moment later ACDC's Back in Black starts blaring through the lab. I smile to myself. Jarvis knows me all too well.

I put on my arm gear and test out the little laser pointer I just build in for more precise aiming of my hand blasters. I point at a glass window and shoot to check if it was aiming right. Right after the glass shattered on the ground the music stops again. "Jarvis what happened to my music?"

I turn around and see Natasha Romanov with folded arms clearing her throat. Oh crap…

"Natasha, what a pleasure to see you here!" I say as I smile sheepishly, trying to pretend not to know why she is here.

Her expression doesn't change a bit as she speaks up. "How is your research on spider-man going?"

"Yeah, about that…" I scratch my head with my left arm, my right one still had the gauntlet on it.

"What about it?" Natasha says with a look that tells you if you don't answer correctly she'll torture you until she gets bored. And not just mentally.

I hear a snicker from around the corner. Natasha's expression changes from angry to annoyed for a second as she turns around towards the sound. "Clint, I know you're there. Stop taping this." When she doesn't get an answer she speaks up again. "You don't want our mission in Moscow all over again, do you?" I hear Clint mutter something about torture before he comes around the corner, looking annoyed as he puts his phone in his pocket. He folds his arms and leans against the wall, determined not to miss this conversation. I have no idea what she did to Clint during that mission, but I'm guessing I don't want to know.

Natasha turns to me again, still waiting for an answer. "So?"

"Spider-man's really good probably a professional and…." I really hate to admit this, especially because I told them I'd have his name, address, pretty much everything about him, in a couple of days. I told them I am a genius and figuring out one guys identity would be no problem at all. I underestimated Spider-man. Besides, telling her means they'll go back to plan A, taking spider-man in by force to get to know the guy behind the mask. I hate plan A. But I can't escape Natasha's deadly stare and she is so freaking terrifying. "… and I can't figure it out." I finally finish my sentence.

"I will inform Fury of your tremendous progress as you keep dodging his calls." Natasha turns around and walks past Clint, out of the labs. I release the breath I was holding as Natasha is out of sight again. A moment later Clint starts laughing at me.

"s'not funny." I mutter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Before I begin I gotta apologize for the longer wait. Also I have no idea how trials and stuff work in the US so for this and the next chapter I just made something up. Please take it with a grain of salt.**

Today is the day of the trial. I didn't have any important classes in school today so I went to visit my aunt in the hospital instead. Still in a coma. Still laying there, peacefully, like she's asleep and can wake up any minute. But she doesn't.

I softly take her hand in mine as I sit on my knees, my elbows leaning over the edge of her bed.

"Aunt May, they've found the shooter. He's going to be punished for what he has done." My voice sounds a little dark at the thought of him, but I don't care. I hate him. I sigh as I look away from my aunt, towards the window. The room was located on the 5th floor. "You do have a pretty good view out here. I wish you could see it." I smile softly to myself, yet slowly that smile turns into tears. "I miss you aunt May." I wipe away the water from my eyes. "I can't do this without you." I whisper.

After sitting with aunt May for an hour, I decide to go to my foster home. I get eat something and get dressed for the trial, I then go to my real home, the empty small apartment, waiting for a colleague/friend of aunt May to pick me up. Her name is Mrs Spencer. She isn't that close with aunt May, because I'd only seen her once before. But she wants to be there with the trial and she doesn't mind picking me up, at least that's what she told me. My foster mom is busy and couldn't bring me today so I am glad this colleague of aunt May offered.

I empty the letterbox, as I do twice every week. I notice like last time some of them are bills. I remind myself I have to take a look at those. I place the letters and items on the pile in the corner of the living room. I also need to sort the rest of that pile out I guess.

I sit down in the kitchen and look at the clock. Mrs Spencer will be here any moment now. I listen at the ticking of the clock. With my better hearing I can also pick up some noises from the apartments next to ours but apart from that it's quiet. Too quiet. This place used to feel like home, yet since aunt May isn't here, this place feels so broken. Like it's cursed. All the happy memories still linger here, yet they are just out of reach. Every time you try to grab one, to hold a happy memory, it just turns to sand and slips through your fingers.

There were some pictures of my aunt and uncle Ben on the wall. There was also a picture of me and Gwen. I get a little dizzy. The pressure of this place is too much. I take the keys and decide to wait outside. Though the moment I step outside a car stops in front of the apartments.

I barely say a word during the ride. I honestly just don't know what to say. Mrs Spencer tells me some stories of her and aunt May at work to fill up the silence, but I can only follow half of it.

After parking the car we walked inside the enormous building. I follow Mrs Spencer as she asks some people where they need to be. Finally Mrs Spencer stops in front of someone, I suppose it is the lawyer. After he introduces himself as Mr Murdock, I space out again.

After a moment of being lost in my thought I decide to ask the question that has been plaguing my mind. "Why?" It barely came above a whisper, but both of them probably heard as they stopped talking. I take a deep breath to find the right words. "Why did he do it? Why did he shot her?" Mrs Spencer turns her head to look at Mr Murdock again. Both of us look questioningly at the lawyer who turns quiet, either confused or surprised, I'm not sure. Did I ask something wrong? Doesn't he know the answer? I start tapping my foot softly as I nervously wait for the answer.

'Peter, I believe your aunt was at the wrong place, at the wrong time. I believe she saw something she wasn't supposed to and that's why…' He doesn't finish his sentence but starts a new one. 'I will make sure this guy gets behind bars, I promise you that Peter.'

 _Matt pov_

As I inform Mrs Spencer of the process the boy, Peter, seems to be lost in his thoughts. I can't blame him though, this must be hard on him. But later during my conversation the boy speaks up. His voice just barely above a whisper. 'Why?'. One short word, a question, yet there was so much pain in there. His voice sounds so familiar. Did I meet him before?

"Why did he do it? Why did he shot her?"

His voice, it sounds just like… HOLY FREAKING SHIT… No he can't be. Can he? No, my mind is playing tricks on me it's for sure. I listen to the boys heartbeat, then focus on the smell. Holy crap… It really is him. Peter is Spider-man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Okay… Yes I know it's been a while since I updated… But I never fully gave up on the story. So here's chapter 7! (I've also already written chapter 8, I'll post that one in a couple of days.)**

"This man, that you so easily accuse of attempted murder, was not the one holding the gun. At the time of the shooting, 14.45 to be exact, yes, Markov Fillip Yaknovich was there at the scene. But how do you know he was not the shooter?" The lawyer speaks during the trial. I feel the anger build up inside me, and my stomach starts to twist. Somehow I know, I just know that that man sitting in that chair in front of the room is the shooter. I can't really explain myself, I just know. But how could that lawyer defend him? How could he defend that monster?

"Then you might be wondering here, why didn't he call the police? Well can you blame him? They threatened to kill him. They threatened to kill his family. My client is not the killer. He is the victim of this situation. He was doing his best to protect his own family, that's all he cares about." The lawyer sits down.

'But what about my family?' echo's through my mind. I clench my wrist. A part of me just wants to jump out of my chair and scream. To just run up to this so called lawyer and monster and hit them. I want to hit them until they breathe their last breath. I clench my wrist so hard my nails are penetrating my skin. My breaths get uneven and I feel like I'm going to be sick.

Then I feel a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay Peter." Mr Murdock whispers. "Just close your eyes and breathe." I do as he says and slowly I get my breaths under control. As I look up again I see Mr. Murdock giving me a small nod before standing up and walking to the front.

"I'm sorry, but your story seems a bit unclear. Which family are we talking about here?" Mr Murdock is quiet for a second. "Should I remind you, this isn't the first time that Markov Fillip Yaknovich stands accused of something. Four years ago this man was accused of abuse, and possibly child abuse, isn't that correct?" Mr Murdock waits for the other lawyer to nod. But when he doesn't get a conformation he speaks up again. "The person that accused him, was his own wife. After the trial there was an agreement. Markov Fillip Yaknovich would never bother, or talk to his family again. Now this man never remarried and lives alone. So which family are we talking about here?"

The other lawyer stands up again and takes over again. Defending the accused. I close my eyes and block it out. I don't want to hear him speaking. I realize there's not just anger there. It's a mixture of fear. Fear that it's not this Markov's fault. Fear that the judge will suddenly call out my name. Fear that the judge is going to tell everybody how I'm the real one at fault. I should've been there. I should've protected my family.

* * *

'The suspect is found guilty.' The words keep playing over and over in my head as I follow mrs Spencer to the lobby of the building. I should be happy. I should be glad the shooter is going to get behind bars. Yet I keep thinking about Markov. I keep seeing his face in front of me. I can't do this, I have to get out of here. Out of this building.

I convince mrs Spencer I'll be able to find my own way home and quickly walk towards the exit of the building. But before I reach it, I hear someone call out my name. I spin around looking for the source of the voice. I spot mr Murdock walking towards me. I offer him a small smile that doesn't really reach my eyes, but then remind myself mr Murdock is blind. "Before you go, I want you to have this." He hands me a small business card with his number. "If there is anything I can help you with, anything at all, you can reach me at this number alright?" I nod, a little confused, but accepting his card.

Once outside, I run towards the nearest quiet alley, where I quickly take off my clothes to reveal my red and blue costume underneath. Time to forget about Peter Parker for a little while and clear my head.

* * *

 _At the Avengers Tower_

"Where is Tony?" Captain America speaks up, noticing the absence of one avenger. He called all the avengers for a meeting after having spoken to Fury. Well everyone, minus Thor of course, god knows on what planet he was at the moment.

"Tony's probably hiding in his lab." Clint snickers.

"I'll go get him." Natasha offers and leaves the room in a bit of an awkward silence.

Bruce takes out the newspaper he somehow managed to put in his pocket and starts reading.

"So is this about Spiderman again?" Clint asks Steve as he spins around in his chair. "You know I could shoot him with a sedative? Or electric arrows. Easiest way to take him out."

"Possible, but let's just wait for Tony and Natasha." Just after Steve finished that sentence the two walk into the room. Steve glares at Tony for a second, who just replies with shrugging his shoulders.

"So now you're all here, what about my plan. I shoot a sedative arrow, or an electric one that paralyses Spiderman and then you can bring him to Fury." Clint says looking at the team.

"How about we try to talk to him first?" Tony suggest. "Maybe he'll come willingly to the tower. I mean, who would say no to the avengers?"

"So what exactly are you planning to say?" Bruce replies, his eyes never leaving his newspaper. "Hello Spiderman, we have to take you in because you're a possible threat. And we have to take your mask away. But hey, at least you get to meet the avengers." Bruce shakes his head. "If Spider-man is smart enough to evade SHIELD for so long I'm pretty sure he's not going to fall for that Stark."

"But it's worth a shot." Natasha adds. "And if he says no Clint can hit him with a sedative arrow."

"And if you miss?" Steve asks Clint.

"Trust me. I never miss." Clint replies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Never meet your heroes... Poor Peter.**

 _Matt's pov_

I did it. I got Yaknovich behind bars. But that is not what keeps occupying my mind. Peter is Spider-man. I keep repeating that sentence in my mind, yet I can't fully wrap my mind around it. He's just a teenager. Spider-man is a freaking teenager.

The reason I found Spider-man outside of queens, at the place of the crime scene becomes more clear. Peter must have been close with his aunt.

I dial Foggy's number and waits for him to pick up. "Foggy, it's me, Matt."

"Yeah I know it's you, I got number recognition you know."

"Alright, I need you to look some things up about a specific person."

"Errr… " It's quiet for a couple of seconds on the other side of the line. "Matt, I know you're blind and all and can't search on a computer yourself, but it's 1 AM. You're even lucky I picked up."

I sigh. "Yeah, I know Foggy, but since you're awake now, could you make a file about Peter Parker?"

"Fine. But you have to be more specific, there are probably a lot of Peter Parkers out there."

"He's 16 years old I believe and a relative of May Parker, the woman that was shot. Those are the only things I know about him." I mean, apart from that he is Spider-man of course, but Foggy can't know that.

"Alright that will cut it. Are you also going to tell me why you want me to do research on a teenager?"

"Classified."

"Is it DD related?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Because you know I can keep secrets."

"FOGGY!"

"Okay okay, fine. I'll ask you tomorrow."

* * *

 _Peter's pov_

I sit down at one of the skyscrapers, one leg swinging over the edge while I wait for some crime to happen. The view seems peaceful, but my mind still isn't. I texted my foster parents that I'd be staying over at a friend, but only because I know trying to get some sleep right now would only lead to more nightmares. It doesn't matter how tired I am, staying awake is still easier.

After my first patrol I'd gone to Aunt May, until the nurses kicked me out around 9 'o clock because visiting hours were over. I've been out patrolling since then, trying to forget about the trial, trying to get Markov's face out of my head, but no luck.

The sound of thrusters bring me back to reality as I recognize it immediately.

"Hey Spidey."

* * *

 _Tony's pov_

"Hey Spidey." I say while flying towards the silent figure at the edge of the roof.

Right after our meeting Jarvis informed us Spider-man had been spotted not too far away from the tower. So the team, minus Thor and Bruce, geared up immediately. They all just wanted to get this over with.

"Mister Stark." The figure replies while taking a short glance at me while I land on the roof, but returning his stare back to the city straight away.

I walk a bit closer towards the unusually quiet vigilante. "You okay?"

It takes a couple of seconds before Spider-man replies. "Yeah, I'm fine Mister Stark." Somehow it doesn't really sound convincing, yet I remind myself I didn't come here to take pity on Spider-man.

"Spider-man, I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Spider-man turns to face me.

I sigh, already regretting what I'm going to say to the vigilante. "It's a bit complicated. But we need you to come to the tower with us."

"Why?" Spider-man asks confused. His voice sounds a little tired.

"Well, there is this issue with SHIELD, a government organization who thinks you're a threat, but don't worry Spidey, I'm pretty sure once they figure out who's behind the mask they'll see that's not true."

Spider-man suddenly seems on a higher alert. "You need to know my identity?!"

Damnit, he doesn't seem to take it well. "Yeah, we do, but it's a top secret organization, they won't tell anyone, and neither will we."

"No."

"Spidey, please think about this. We need to take you in, whether you come willingly.." I start but Spider-man cuts me off again as he stands up.

"No."

I sigh. "Then I'm really sorry Spider-man. Clint, time for plan B." I say though the com. Not a moment later a small object flies straight towards Spider-man's back. But to my surprise, spider-man makes a backflip over the sedative arrow, and swings away. "Damnit Clint! You missed! Alright time for plan C." I tell through the com while I fly after the webslinger.

"Spidey please stop! I don't want to hurt you!" I say as I manage to fly closer.

"Then leave me be." Spider-man replies while making a quick turn to dodge one of Clint's arrows. I also try to hit him with my beams, but he keeps dodging them.

"Cap, I got an idea, I'll lead spider-man towards you. You need to have your shield ready, but don't throw it at Spider-man, he'll dodge it. Try to hit his webs instead." I say through the com and start directing the way Spider-man is swinging by shooting my beams.

"Almost there. Cap, are you ready?" I lead Spider-man around the corner where Captain America immediately throws his SHIELD. It breaks his web and Spider-man crashes into a car below. I land in front of the scene as Steve walks in the direction of the grunting vigilante.

"Spider-man, you need to come with us." Steve says as he carefully approaches Spider-man. Suddenly the vigilante jumps up and shoots a couple of webs, successfully sticking Captain America to the wall.

I shoot another one of my beams before Natasha joins in for the hand to hand combat. Not a moment later arrows start flying into the battle scene as Clint appears from behind a corner.

"Natasha, keep him in place! I can't hit him when you two keep moving!" Clint says.

"Maybe you should learn to aim Birdbrain." I reply chuckling.

"Shut up Stark! I don't see you hitting him either!"

Natasha manages to get some seemingly painful punches in but the vigilante stands his ground and keeps fighting and dodging. When Spider-man jumps to the left to avoid Clint's arrow I finally manage to hit him with one of my beams. The power of the blast sends Spider-man crashing into the wall, next to the Captain.

Steve stopped struggling to get out of the webs and stares at the lump figure. A small pool of blood starts to form underneath the vigilante. And I feel a wave of guilt wash over me. Oh shit, I didn't kill him did I? "Is he…" I start shocked but Spider-man lets out a grunt. I let out a relieved sigh.

"They say you should never meet your heroes. I didn't fully understand until today." Spider-man mutters. To everyone's surprise the vigilante gets up, again. Though this time his legs are a lot more wobbly and he seems a bit disorientated. Not waiting another second Natasha charges towards Spider-man, planning to really knock him out this time. But as Natasha runs towards Spider-man, it's like his fighting switch turns on again. Suddenly on high alert Spider-man jumps over her and shoots his webs, successfully webbing the assassin to the ground.

"Does this guy not have an off switch or something?". Clint says incredulously. I watch the scene stunned, but quickly regain my senses and ready my repulsors again. Spider-man jumps out of the way to dodge another one of my beams and swings out of the alley, with Clint running after him.

"Jarvis, follow him!" I say to my suit, but it doesn't do anything. "Jarvis?"

"Sir, it seems the feet of your suit are stuck to the ground." I look down and realize Spider-man must've webbed me while swinging away. "Damnit! Clint?"

"He's too quick. I can't keep up with him." He replies through the com.

I turn my head to look at the struggling Natasha and Steve. "We f*cked up."


	9. Chapter 9

"Freaking shit!" I say out loud as I manage to escape from the fight. I see the archer running after me so I swing away at full speed and make a few quick turns through some alleys. After making sure I've lost him I swing towards the alley where I'd hid my clothes and backpack.

Damn. I rub my hand over my sore shoulder from the punches I wasn't able to dodge. Slowly my brain starts to comprehend what had just happened. Oh gosh… I just fought the freaking avengers… I just webbed up the freaking avengers… If they weren't that angry before they sure as hell are now.

I frantically look around. My vision starts to swing a little so after triple checking whether I'm alone I take off my mask and try to get my breath under control. The streetlights seem a bit too bright though and the traffic noises are too loud for my sensitive ears.

I start to feel nauseous and my almost trip over my own feet. Before I can comprehend what is about to happen I start throwing up some blood. A sharp pain is stinging in my chest as I carefully sit down against the wall.

After a few minutes of sitting there I figure I can't stay here for the night. So I ignore the blood stains I will make on my T-shirt and put my civilian clothes over the spandex costume. Going to the foster home would be like asking for trouble though. Most of the people there are not that observant, but entering the house in the middle of the night all bloody and half-conscious will probably raise some questions by either my foster parent or my roommates. Luckily I already texted Miss Daily I'd be staying over at a friend's house, so that means I could stay the night at my apartment.

* * *

I feel like I'm falling. There's nothing around me, only darkness. I can't see anything, yet I still keep going deeper and deeper. I shift uncomfortably, my stiff shoulder protests as I move.

There is something under me. Something hard. I'm not falling anymore.

A bit disoriented I open my eyes and recognize the dusty wood beneath me. I must've passed out before I reached my bed, I realize. Not really in the mood to get up straight away I roll to my back and stare at the kitchen ceiling. I peacefully enjoy the moment until the memories of last night come rushing back. And on top of that I also realize I'm supposed to be at school right now, crap…

* * *

"Peter? Peter are you in your room? There is someone here to see you!" Miss Daily, my foster parent, calls out to me. After school and after visiting aunt May I had decided to skip going out as spider-man for the afternoon and evening. My ribs aren't fully healed yet and with the avengers out there I have to lay low for a while. Hopefully they'll eventually lose interest.

"I'm coming!"

As I reach the door I'm surprised to be greeted by mr Murdock, the lawyer from yesterday. Was it only yesterday? It seems like longer ago already…

"Hello Peter."

"Hi, Mr Murdock." I answer questioningly. Why was he here?

"Please, call me Matt. How are you holding up?"

"Fine. Thanks for asking." I answer a bit too quickly. I see Mr Murdock, or Matt, shift a little. Did he notice I straight up lied? He doesn't comment on it though.

"Peter, can I talk to you about something?"

Now I'm the one shifting uncomfortably. That sentence reminds me too much of last night, the images start playing around in my head. Mr Stark wanted to talk to me, then he wanted to share my identity and then it seemed like he wanted me dead. I take a small step back inside the house and cross my arms protectively around my sore ribs.

"It's okay, Peter, please just have a walk with me."

I consider the option. Don't think about what happened yesterday, I tell myself. Math and Logic, think about those. What are the chances that Mr Murdock is also planning on taking you against your will?

I nod in response, then softly say 'okay' as I realize Mr Murdock is still blind. I follow Mr Murdock while we walk towards a park not too far from my foster home. I don't say a word but listen patiently to the stories Matt tells me.

"I haven't always been blind you know. I lost my eyesight in an accident when I was nine. With everything that happened to me at that age, I definitely wasn't okay. I'd never admit it to anyone though. I've always been stubborn, I always thought I had to deal with all of it alone." Matt stops walking and sits down at a bench in the park, gesturing for me to sit next to him. Still unsure about why he wanted to talk to me I sit down next to him.

"It's okay not to be okay, Peter. And you don't have to deal with all of this alone." Matt turns his head in my direction. For a moment I almost feel like he is looking at me through his glasses, if not for his red and white stick I probably wouldn't believe he is blind.

"Thanks." I say awkwardly, not really knowing what else to reply.

"There's something else I wanted to talk about." Matt takes a deep breath. "I know about you're secret, but it's safe with me. I won't tell a soul."

Wait, what? My heart starts pounding. He can't be talking about Spider-man, right? "Wha.. what are you talking about?" I try, but I feel like slapping myself after hearing how not convincing that sounded.

"Take a look at what inside my bag." Matt shifts his bag towards me. I carefully open it, afraid of finding something really bad, though I have literally no idea what.

With wide eyes I look at Matt again. Inside the bag was a mask, a red mask.

"I'd figured it would only be fair. Gaining someone's trust goes both ways. I know about your secret, so now you also know about mine."


	10. Chapter 10

_Earlier in the morning, in Matt's office_

Foggy lets out a huge yawn as we walk into our office. "I researched your boy last night. Did you maybe already change your mind about telling me why? Please, don't tell me you're planning to adopt him... Are you?"

"Adopt him? I doubt his parents would agree to that." Matt chuckles.

"Ouch… Well you really don't know anything about him do you?" Foggy questions rhetorically. "Well his parents died in a plane crash when he was 6 years old. Peter has been living with his aunt and uncle since then, until about a year ago when his uncle, Ben Parker, was shot and died. And you already know that recently his aunt was also shot and is laying in a coma at the moment. The kid's been through a lot more shit than most people twice his age." Foggy says empathetically.

That really is a lot of shit for someone his age and it's not even including all the trauma's he probably has from being Spider-man. I sit down at my office chair while Foggy takes the chair in the corner of the room.

"I also found some papers about gamma radiation Peter wrote for his school, Midtown High. He's smart."

"So he doesn't really have any relatives to take care of him at the moment. Where is he currently staying? Is he staying with Mrs Spencer?"

Foggy shakes his head. "No. He is currently staying at a foster home in Queens."

A comfortable silence falls between us. I take a sip of the cup of coffee I bought in my way to the office. I hear Foggy taking out some papers. "By the way, Mattie, did you hear about Spider-man last night?"

Confused I turn my head up. "Wait, what?" Did Foggy find out about Peter's alter ego? He can't have found out, can he?

"Sorry for changing the subject, but I don't really know that much more relevant information about Peter, but anyways, something is going on between the avengers and spider-man. I saw it on the news this morning. Several witnesses saw the avengers fight against spider-man! Do you think there's going to be something like a civil war between heroes?" Foggy excitingly says.

"Last night?" I question confused.

"Yeah, and you know what the funny part is? Witnesses said Spider-man managed to web up three of the avengers! Three! One point goes to team vigilantes." Foggy grins.

You've got to be kidding me, the avengers are after Peter? "Shit." I say half confused and half panicked, yet Foggy seems to be ignorant of my sudden distress. I knew the avengers, or better said SHIELD, would go after Spider-man's identity one day. But why on earth do they have to do that _now_? Can't they give the boy a break? He's got more than enough on his plate already…

"I know right? Those amateur heroes don't know what they're in for, challenging the vigilantes. Also, you were busy last night, so I forgot to tell you. We have a new client, her name is Mandy." Foggy goes on, but I can't really focus on what else he's talking about.

 _Back to the now_

"I know about you're secret, but it's safe with me. I wouldn't tell a soul." I say to Peter and I mean it. I hear his heartbeat raise up. The boy is suddenly on high alert and seems ready to sprint away at any given time. He tries, and fails miserably, to act as if he has no idea what I mean. He doesn't trust me.

I sigh. If I want him to trust me, I have to prove he can. "Take a look at what is inside my bag." I shift the bag towards Peter and wait for him to open it.

"I'd figured it would only be fair. Gaining someone's trust goes both ways. I know about your secret, so now you also know about mine." I say as I turn my head to the teenager. I wait for a reaction but speak up again as the boy just seems to be lost for words. "I heard what happened with the avengers. You have to lay low for a while."

Peter nods slightly in response.

"In the meantime, I would like to offer you the proper training. Your reflexes are good, but you need to work on your technique."

"N-no Mr Murdock, you don't need to.." Peter starts but I cut him off.

"I insist. Meet me this Friday at 7 o'clock in the Fogwell's gym in Hell's Kitchen. Take care, Peter." I walk away before the boy can refuse (because I know he probably will) and leave him to his thoughts.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the avengers tower_

"You really made a mess out of this." Fury says disappointedly. Tony opens his mouth to defend himself and the team but is cut off by director Fury. "No, Stark I don't want to hear you whining about how you don't agree with me. You never agree."

"We underestimated him." Steve speaks up. "He's a lot tougher than we expected."

"Fix it. As fast as possible and as discreet as possible. A lot of New Yorkers care about the vigilante, your were reckless when trying to take him in. The press is already asking more questions than they should. Don't mess this up any more than you already have." The hologram closes and the team is left alone while Fury goes back to whatever he was doing before.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Natasha speaks up again. "With Spider-man knowing about our mission it'll be much harder to catch him by surprise. If he has a decent brain, he'll know to lay low for a while."

Clint shrugs. "To be honest, I don't believe we could ever really take him by surprise. It's like he knew exactly when and where I was going to shoot my arrows! I think that freaking webhead can see the future or something!"

"You're just angry he dodged your arrows." Tony says.

"I never miss." Clint mutters frustrated.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mister Parker! Any reason you're late again this Friday morning?!" Mr Mitter, my history teacher asks as I enter the classroom. The whole class stares at me, I hear Flash snicker from the back of the class. This morning I really did leave for school on time, but I heard a scream on my way and had to check it out.

"I'm really sorry Mr Mitter. I overslept." I say keeping my head down.

Mr Mitter sighs. "Go sit down, but know next time I won't be so tolerant!"

I give a slight nod his direction and quickly walk to one of the front seats of the classroom. I feel my spider-sense give a slight tingle, a subtle hint that Flash is watching me with a deadly glare. He obviously isn't content that Mr Mitter let my lateness slip through his fingers. I would have to hurry to my next class.

* * *

"That was all for this class, don't forget to hand in your assignments next Tuesday!" Mr Mitter says and the whole class stands up, eager to get out. I quickly grab my stuff and hurry out of the classroom, but I know Flash is following me. I take a turn to a less crowded hallway, but I curse under my breath as I realize I took the wrong turn. I turn around to face Flash, knowing I'd have to get through another beating.

"Pissy Parker! What's with the hurry?" Flash says as he approaches me. One of his friends follows him and puts up the same wicked smile. The few students around me give me a short glance of pity, but then just leave, not wanting get between Flash and his punching bags. I don't blame them though, it's not really their problem. Gwen was one of the only people who dared to step up for me. But it's better that others don't, I convince myself. At least I have a healing factor, I can take the punches.

I'm pushed against the wall and feel punch after punch, with an occasional kick, first targeted at my ribs, but I close my eyes as Flash starts targeting my face. I ignore my spider-sense, begging me to dodge his every movement, and just wait. Flash will grow tired eventually. Though the punching stops earlier than I expected, so I open my eyes again.

Flash is yanked away by a teacher. "To the principal's office, now!" I watch them both leave, partly relieved, yet horrified because I know his punches will be worse next time he gets the chance to let out his anger on me.

"Peter, are you okay?" I turn my head to see Mr Mitter looking at me concerned. I nod at him.

"Come on, let's get you something for that nosebleed before you paint the whole hallway red."

I follow him to one of the teacher's chambers. He hands me a bunch of toilet paper and watches me as I push it against my nose.

"How are you holding up with everything Peter?"

I take a short glance at the teacher but quickly look away again. "Fine Mr Mitter, I think my nosebleed has almost stopped."

Mr Mitter sighs and mutters softly "That's not really what I meant." If I didn't have super hearing I probably wouldn't have heard it. But yeah, I know that's not what he meant, I'm just glad he doesn't push the subject any further. I hate those questions about how you're feeling. So many people ask whether you're okay, yet people don't really want to know the truth. They just feel obligated to ask that question, but your problem is just your problem at the end of the day.

After a few minutes of silence I speak up again. "Can I go now Mr Mitter?" I ask "I still have an English class in a couple of minutes."

"Alright, off you go. You don't want to be late again."

* * *

After school I visit aunt May at the hospital, like usual. I sit down at a chair next to her bed.

"Hey aunt May." I say as I stare at her peaceful face. Her chest slowly rises up and down. "How are you holding up in there?" I wait for a second, as if she would magically answer my question. But as every other day, there's not even a slight indication she heard me. "Flash was a jerk today, as usual. But the teachers came to my rescue again." I rub my sore shoulder. "But I should be as good as new for tonight. I'm going to train with Mr Murdock. At least, I think I have to. I wanted to refuse his offer but…" I stop midway my sentence. I never told aunt May about my secret but it feels good talking to her about everything. Even if she's not saying anything back. "Do you think I can trust him? Do you think I should trust him? I mean, everyone around me dies or gets hurt badly. Even you." My throat feels heavy but I keep my emotions at bay. "I- I don't think he'll be any different. I don't want to be responsible for any more deaths. But he's just… He's expecting me to come, I don't..." I stop as one of the nurses walks into the room. Her face lights up as she sees me.

"Hi Peter, good to see you again." I give her a small probably not so convincing smile in return.

The nurse looks at aunt May. "She's making progress, you know. With the way things are looking now, I think she'll be okay."

I feel my heart skip a beat with by the nurses words. "Did you hear that aunt May?" I whisper. "You're going to be okay."

For the first time in a while I'm able to leave the hospital feeling relieved.

After grabbing something to eat and spending half an hour pacing around at a roof about whether to show up at the gym or not, I finally decide to go and see how things will turn out.

I still can't fully wrap my mind around everything that's been happening the past few days. I'm literally going to a gym with the blind lawyer, who was convicting my aunt's shooter and happens to be a vigilante. A blind vigilante. And on top of that the avengers still want to kidnap me, because I got bit by a spider once and I'm running around in spandex. What the hell did I do with my life?

* * *

I look through the window of the dark gym. He said Fogwell's gym, right? I look at the letters at the building. This has to be it. Carefully I try to open the door, half expecting it to be locked, but it isn't.

"Uhmm… Hello?" I try as I walk into the seemingly empty building.

"Peter! Glad you could come." Matt walks towards me from around a corner.

"I usually train with the lights off, but there is a switch to your left if you'd prefer to be able to see a little more. How was your day?"

"It was okay, Mr Murdock." I turn on the lights and follow Mr Murdock towards a room filled with boxing balls and training equipment.

"Call me Matt, please. I wanted to start with your technique of regular punches."

"Try to start your punches from your feet. Keep your knees slightly bent and use your shoulders to add more power."

I hit the boxing ball again; right, left, right.

"That's good. But you're still holding back. I need you to hit that boxing ball as hard as you can. Again."

I take a second to breathe, and focus on the boxing ball again. I think about aunt May and the shooter and I punch again, this time much harder that my last punches. I hear a loud crack and watch horrified as the boxing ball breaks loose from the ceiling and hits the wall, hard.

"I'm so sorry Mr Murdock, I didn't…" I start but am cut off by the blind vigilante.

"That was good, Peter. Don't worry about the damage, it can be repaired. Now let's start working on your kicks."


	12. Chapter 12

**It's a longer chapter than usual. But I'm pretty sure you don't mind, so enjoy ^^**

 _Shit..._ Yesterday after training Matt told me not to patrol for a while. The avengers are trained, and I shouldn't test my luck to escape them a second time. I should've listened to Matt. How on earth did I manage to get myself into this mess?!

"Hello spider, we meet again. Time for you to come with us." Black widow says.

* * *

 _12 hours earlier_

I stretch myself and get out of my bed. I look at my phone and notice it's 11 o'clock already. Wow, I actually slept for almost 8 hours straight without waking up from the nightmares! That's the record of this month. I smile to myself. I actually feel kinda okay today.

I go downstairs to grab some breakfast. Dave is sitting in the common room and waves at me. "Hey Pete! Sleep well?"

"Hi Dave! Yeah, I did actually." I say with a smile.

"Glad to hear. Mrs Daily is out for groceries if you were wondering. By the way what time were you home last night? I went to sleep around one but you weren't there yet so I was kinda surprised you were in the room when I woke up this morning. Thought you would've slept over at your own apartment or something."

I shrug as a reply. I could've gone to my apartment after the training with mr Murdock, but Mrs Daily doesn't want me to sleep there too often, because I'm still a 'child' and I shouldn't live without a legal guardian. Not that I see much of my legal guardian in this foster house anyways.

"You gotta teach me how you manage to sneak in without Mrs Daily noticing…"

Well, maybe not the best idea to teach my roommate to climb in through the window of the passage upstairs… "She's not that observant." I answer.

Luckily he drops the subject. He slings his bag over his shoulder as he stands up. "We're all gonna hang out at the Park today. You wanna come?"

"Thanks Dave, but I think I'm gonna pass. I'm a little busy with school." Well actually not with school. Not that I don't have homework, just that the homework I have isn't that important. Probably. But I do have to sort out the post of my apartment and hand in some pictures at the daily bugle. I haven't shown my face there for a while.

"Okay, no problem at all. See you later then!"

"Have fun!" I call after him.

* * *

I put another bill on the pile of 'important stuff'. After a minute of puzzling how to sort all the post I'd decided to make three piles. One: 'not important', which will basically be free newspapers and advertising brochures. Pile two: 'probably not that important', consisting of stuff which I don't dare to throw away without asking aunt May. The last pile will be all the stuff that is important. Until now, it only consists out of bills…

After half an hour I finally sorted everything. Smiling at my little victory I walk towards the sink to get a glass of water. Once I open the water tap I only get to fill half of my glass before the tap starts sputtering. I close it and open it again, but it makes the same sputtering noice and other than a few drops nothing comes out.

I sigh. I'm gonna have to take a look at that. Maybe one of the pipes got broken again or something. Determined to fix the water issue I head towards the basement to see if I can find the problem. It wouldn't be the first time I had to fix the water pipes. It would be the first time I'd have to do it alone though, the last two times the water pipes broke uncle Ben was still around.

I turn on the light switch of the basement but nothing happens, the light isn't working either. Wait a minute, no electricity, no water… Shit! I realise it must be connected to the bills! I quickly head towards the 'important' pile and open one of the latest letters.

'If the rent isn't paid by the end of this month the water, gas and electricity will be closed. If the rent isn't paid within by the end of next month the apartment and all it's contents will be taken.'

I read the sentence a couple of times before dropping the bill and releasing a curse, followed by an apology towards the pictures of aunt May and uncle Ben.

Oh gosh why didn't I look at the bills earlier?! What if aunt May wakes up and finds out we're homeless? No. I can't let that happen. I've caused aunt May far too much pain already. I have to fix this. By the end of this month the rent has to be paid, that means I only have a little over two weeks left. How on earth am I going to get enough money within two weeks? Should I go all in on lottery tickets? I quickly dismiss that thought though, the chance of me winning more than I've lost is so small that I don't get why some peope even bother buying lottery tickets.

But how small is the chance I'll get enough money before the end of this month?

* * *

"Crap, crap, and crap. Have you been living under a rock Parker? WHERE ARE THE PICTURES OF THAT WEBMENACE KILLING THE AVENGERS?!" J. Jonah Jameson screams in my face. I flinch at the noise.

"I- I'm sorry sir… I wasn't there."

"WELL TOO BAD! THESE ARE ALL CRAP! COME BACK WHEN YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF THAT MENACE KILLING THE AVENGERS!"

"Please sir… I need the money!"

"DO I HAVE TO POINT YOU TO THE DOOR?!"

"No sir…" I say softly as I pack my photos and walk towards the exit of mister Jameson's office.

"Wait." The boss of the daily bugle says and I turn around to face him again.

"I'll give you forty bucks for that lot."

Alright, 40 dollars, at least it's something. Now, where am I going to get the rest of the money? Time to start asking around for another job…

* * *

"Yeah, maybe we could use a little help around here. The owner of the restaurant isn't here though for a couple of days. But if you just fill in this paper we'll let you know in three weeks." The waitress says as she takes out a paper.

Three weeks… I sigh. "That'll be too late." I mutter too softly for the waitress to hear. "Thanks for your time though, but I think I'm going to search a bit further."

"Okay. Well if you change your mind, you'll know where to find us. We're not going anywhere anytime soon. Besides in my opinion, we could use some extra help during the summer hollidays!"

I give her a nod in return but leave the restaurant.

I try three other restaurants and I can't remember how many shops but without any luck of finding a job for the next two weeks. 'I'm sorry aunt May. I'm not having any luck but I'll keep trying.' I whisper as I sit down at a bench for a moment. It's already starting to get dark. I feel a bit dizzy. My stomach releases a loud growl as I realize I haven't eaten anything this afternoon. I can't spend my money on food though, so I guess I should head back to the foster home and grab something to eat. This is usually a time I go out and patrol but today the city has to survive another evening without me.

Yet my spider-sense thinks otherwise as it suddenly starts buzzing very loud. Puzzling between the lifes that could be at risk and the promise I made to Matt I eventually decide it's better to ask forgiveness later. I can't let anyone die or get hurt. Not on my watch.

'Sorry stomach, you're going to have to wait.' I think to myself as I run towards the closest alley. Even though I wasn't planning to patrol today I always take my costume. I feel like it's safer to have it in my backpack then to leave it in either my apartment or my foster room. Besides, it's always handy to have, just in case.

Following my spider-sense I quickly find the source: a bankrobbery. The police haven't arrived yet though I see a bystander outside the bank frantically take out his phone. The police will come, but will they be on time? Peeking through a small window I see at least three goons with guns pointing at the hostages. There seem to be a lot more of them though. These guys don't seem to be fooling around. They look like they're trained. I have to be careful, I can't just barge in through the front door.

After examining the situation I decide the best way to go will be to sneak in at the second floor and slowly work my way downstairs. The hostages are the first priority. Once I get them to safety I can focus on taking out the rest of the criminals.

I head towards the stairs but stop in my tracks as my spider-sense also points me in the other direction. I hear arguing coming from one of the offices and as quiet as possible I shoot a web towards the ceiling and continue my way there hanging upside down.

"I know you make fake bank accounts to hide Wilson Fisk's dirty work, you know where he is. You don't lie to me." Someone says in a thick Russian accent. "So here is how it's going to go. You're going to point me in the direction of Wilson Fisk, or I cut out your eye."

"I do that, and you know I'll be as good as dead anyways." The other person without an accent says.

"He killed my brother! He will suffer for what he has done."

"So what? You decide you can just barge in here? Fisk was right. You and your Russian brothers have become weak and emotional. You know how many lawyers it's going to cost to fix this mess you're making?"

Suddenly I hear the clicks of a gun. Time to come to action. I jump in through the open door. There are two people standing in the office, both pointing a gun at each other. I see the two people flinch at my sudden appearance and watch each other confused, but neither of them move their gun.

"I hate to break up this little mexican standoff" I announce with my entrance. "but you clearly need some couple therapy. No worries, I can help you with that. All you need to do is lower the guns and we'll talk this out."

"Who's this guy?" The russian asks the older grey man.

"I believe it's just another clown who thinks he can save the city by putting on a mask."

"Hey!" I say trying to get their attention. "First of all, _this guy_ is standing right here. Secondly, I'm a spider." I make a pointing gesture towards the spider symbol on my belly. "Clowns are just plain creepy."

"How do I know he's not one of your goons, Leland." The russian guy says, glancing at me but keeping his main focus on the older guy called Leland.

"Oh I don't know, because maybe if he was I would've ordered him to attack you straight away." Leland says sarcastic towards the russian. He then turns to me. "Leave Spider-man, this is not your fight. If you wish to continue your little hero parade I suggest you turn a blind eye."

"No. Can't do." I say as I shoot two webs towards both of the guns and pull them out of their hands. With one quick move I web them to the ceiling. The two guys watch their empty hands in confusion but the Russian guy quickly regains his senses and charges at me. I move to the left to dodge his fist and follow my spider-sense to jump out of the way of a kick. Whoa, this guy is good.

The next minute I spend practising my kung fu skills, until I manage to web his left wrist to the wall. The other wrist quickly follows the same fate.

"I will kill you! Together with Fisk and all.." The Russian guy isn't able to finish his sentence as I web his mouth. I then turn towards Leland. Who just holds up his hands.

"I don't know kung fu. I'll surrender. Just hand me over to the police." Leland says.

I web his hands together and his feet stuck to the ground. "Thank you. At least one of you respects that this spider still has more hostages to save." I turn to leave. But Leland calles out to me.

"Hey, don't leave me here! What if Vladimir breaks loose?! He'll kill me!"

"Then I'll suggest you apologize to him before that." I say grinning as I walk out of the office. I know my webbing will only start dissolving in an hour and as good in fighting as the Russian guy was, he is still only human. He won't be able to break free before police arrives at the scene. For now, I need to hurry downstairs and make sure the hostages are still alright. There are still a lot of lives at risk.

But as I walk down the stairs I notice it's quiet downstairs. Too quiet. I carefully peak around the corner, the hostages are gone and I see two goons lay at the ground unconscious. What happened while I was busy with the guys upstairs?

"Hello little spider, we meet again." I quickly turn around and notice I'm standing face to face with black widow. "Time for you to come with us."


	13. Chapter 13

_Earlier in the avengers tower_

As I walk out of the elevator I'm greeted with a familiar smell. "Not again!" I mutter annoyed as I walk towards the kitchen where Clint is hurrying to get the lasagna from the oven.

"Everythings uhh… Under control. Dinner's almost ready!" Clint says panicked as he sees me enter the kitchen.

Another wave hits my nostrills and I move my hand to the front of my nose to try and cover the smell. "I'm not eating that."

"It's only a little bit darker than it should be but uhh… I'm sure it'll taste better than last time."

A little darker? It's fully black! I told Steve it wasn't a good idea to let Legolas cook but nooo, he had to convince me otherwise. "Alright I'm ordering pizza."

"Nooo…. Not again…" Clint starts whining. "We've had pizza for three days in a row now!"

"I'm agreeing with Clint on that one." I jump around at the sudden voice behind my back. How the hell does Natasha sneak up to people like that?! It should be deemed illegal.

"So Natasha" Clint speaks up again. "You wanna be the first to try out if it's…" Natasha shares a deadly look in Clint's way, making Clint doubt whether he should've started his sentence in the first place. "eatable?" Clint finishes whispering.

I awkwardly stand there for a moment, looking left and right at the terrifying and the terrified person. Secretly I believe the redhead enjoys scaring the shit out of us. Luckily Natasha looses her interest in scaring Clint to death and speaks up as if nothing happened. "I think we should head out. Eat a proper meal for once."

"Great idea! I know a place." I tell the other two Avengers glad that the awkward staring contest has ended. "But let's wait for Capsicle and Greenbean."

* * *

"Ohh this lasagna tastes like heaven!" Clint says happily with a mouthful. Steve looks embarrassed at the archer's manners, but doesn't comment on it.

"Ha! I told you this place is heaven! Wait until you've tasted their shwarma!" I tell Clint, also with my mouth full. Steve rubs his forehead annoyed and turns to look at Bruce who is awkwardly sitting at the corner with his head down, very much aware of the other people in the restaurant staring at the famous faces sitting in the restaurant.

As me and Clint start exchanging (and accidently spilling) food Natasha speaks up annoyed. "You're making the captain here uncomfortable."

Suddenly a younger boy runs inside the restaurant, coming straight towards us. "There is a…" the boy struggles to speak in front of his idols. "People in the bank..." The boy takes a moment to breath. "There's a bankrobbery across the road!"

"I don't have my suit." I state immediately, confused at the sudden interruption. I knew I should've taken it! It would've made a much cooler entrance at the restaurant.

"I do have my bow and arrows, they're in the car." Clint says.

"We'll go." The captain says as he makes a hand gesture indicating he means himself and the two superspies. Clint takes one last bite of his lasagna before the three of them leave.

I look at Clint's lasagna and smirk as I move his plate towards me. What? I can't let it go to waste.

* * *

"Wait." Steve says once the three of them are outside. "We're close to Queens right?"

Natasha nods, already understanding where Steve is going. "Spider-man will come."

"Exactly. It'll be easier to catch him once he's inside the building."

Clint looks at the captain disbelieving. "But wait, are we going to risk the lifes of these hostages just to catch the webhead? Isn't that a bit too much? I mean I know Spider-man has been a pain in the ass but still." Clint mutters.

"I can sneak in unnoticed and hide between the hostages. I'll inform you if things get out of hand."

After Natasha gets in the other two avengers don't have to wait long, not even a minute later they spot a small red figure making his way over to the window at the second floor.

Steve and Clint move in and the action begins. Spider-man is still somewhere upstairs when Clint and Natasha start taking out the criminals, one by one. The poor Russian Fellows don't stand a chance against the two trained assassins. Steve helps the hostages move out of the building and then stands guard outside, mainly to check the open window for any escaping wall crawlers.

Another minute passes by before Spider-man shows up at the ground floor. "Hello little spider, we meet again." Natasha says and Spider-man spins around, his body tensed. "Time for you to come with us."

Spider-man quickly shoots a web at Black Widow's feet but the woman is too quick and this time prepared for that trick. She jumps out of the way towards the stairs and tries to place a kick on Spider-man's stomach. Spider-man easily dodges the kick but seems a bit distracted as he has to jump to the left to avoid an arrow. Black widow uses this moment to place a strong hit on the vigilante's jaw.

Spider-man takes a step back and shoots another web but it only hits the wall. He jumps towards the ceiling to avoid a kick and another arrow. The guy in the mask seems to feel trapped as he keeps watching both the stairs and the hall. Neither way is free though as both contain one avenger blocking it.

Another ray of arrow is shot and Spider-man jumps of the ceiling towards Black Widow. The masked vigilante is prepared for the punch coming towards his face and catches Natasha's fist. Natasha reacts quickly though and kicks Spider-man in his stomach, making him loose his grip on the fist and stumble back. Clint uses this exact moment to shoot another arrow, one that Spider-man fails to dodge. The vigilante lets out a yelp of pain as the arrow pierces through his shoulder. As he pulls the arrow out it releases a wave of electricity, blocking the vigilante's senses making his whole body feel numb.

Spider-man doesn't have a moment to recover before Black Widow kicks him of his feet. He lands on the ground, hard as his numb senses don't allow him to catch himself. Black Widow is on top of him in a second and lands another punch in his face. After that the spy goes straight for Spider-man's mask. This triggers the teen and with all his strength he kicks Black Widow off of him, sending her flying more than four meters back. Unfortunately for him Black Widow somehow manages to land on her feet and runs straight back to him. But it does give Spider-man just enough time to shoot a web at the ceiling and escape the terrifying woman's fists.

The ceiling doesn't protect him though from the arrows that follow his every move. But after another minute of bouncing around at the ceiling his spider-sense alerts him of some other danger. Spider-man turns to look in Hawkeye direction.

One of the criminals is standing up and raises his gun towards Clint, who is too busy shooting arrows at the ceiling. The vigilante doesn't doubt his actions for a moment as he jumps towards Hawkeye, not really caring about the arrow that pierces his leg. He pushes Clint out of the way as two shots are released. Unable to jump out ot the way himself as the arrow releases an electric shock again the bullets land in his chest. The vigilante falls on his knees. He uses his last conscious moments to shoot a web at the Russian, pulling his gun away and sticking him to the ground.

Clint drops his bow in utter disbelieve, staring at the lump red figure laying on his belly on the ground. Spider-man saved him. The guy he was so busy trying to take out actually took two bullets for him.

Black widow runs towards Spider-man and grabs the bottom of the mask. But instead of pulling it off she only pulls it up a little to feel Spider-man's neck. "He's alive." She says relieved. "We need to take him to the tower, now."

Then the lights of the building fall out…


	14. Chapter 14

_Natasha's pov_

"He's alive" I say as I feel his neck. I know I should pull off the whole mask, yet somehow I cringe at the thought. Is it gratitude? Gratitude he just saved Clint? Or am I just plain scared of the face behind the mask? The face of the person we treat as a villain for nothing more than an identity registration. I look at the blood beneath the lump figure, superhuman or not, if he's not treated quickly he won't survive long.

Suddenly the lights fall out. Not used to the dark yet my vision turns pitch black. I take a step back from where I believe the red figure lies on the ground and squeeze my eyes to try and see something around me. Something feels off, the lights falling out is too much of a coincidence. I tense as I hear a soft thud. There's someone here.

I hear a sound behind me but I'm too late to avoid a hit in my side after which I'm launched over someones shoulder. I manage to land on my feet with a roll.

"Natasha..? What's going on there?" Clint asks. I ignore him as my eyes vaguely make out a shadow for a second. I stand ready for a fight, but a second attack never comes.

Suddenly a bright light shines my way. I squeeze my eyes shut at the bright phone torch Clint points straight at my face.

Clint realises his mistake and quickly points his light in a different direction. "You okay? What happened? Wait, where's Spidey?" I turn around to look at the spot where Spider-man should be laying, but apart from a puddle of blood the ground is empty. What on earth?

* * *

 _Peter's pov_

I grunt as I slowly raise to the land of the living. My brain feels so light, like there's no gravity anymore. Yet on the other hand with every puls my brain feels really heavy. It's like I'm bouncing up and down in the rhythm of my heartbeat. I feel mentally exhausted. Wait, scratch mentally. I feel exhausted. I can't remember what I dreamt about yet it feels like I just woke up from one of my nightmares.

My body feels really weak, a weird tingling sensation moves through my whole body as I shift my arm. Confused at the weird feeling I move my arm around a bit more. This feels funny. I giggle.

I look around at my blurry surroundings. I'm a hundred percent sure I've never been here before. Our apartment doesn't have a bed as large as this. Neither does my foster home or the daily bugles office. Maybe I'm dreaming. Sheets never feel as soft as this.

I roll around through the soft fabric only to realise the bed isn't quite as big as I anticipated. I hit the ground, a shock goes through my body and I realise my belly really hurts. Maybe I'm hungry?

"Peter!" I hear someone say as a blurry image of a person moves closer. I can't really comprehend what happens but somehow I end up back on the bed. I see another blurry person enter the room. I wave awkwardly towards this unknown figure and close my heavy eyes again.

 _Matt's pov_

"Damnit, he opened his stitches again. The kid shouldn't be awake, I gave him four times the dose of a normal person." Claire says as she hurries over with her first aid kit. "Can you roll him over?"

I do as she says while the heavily drugged boy's heart slows a bit, indicating he fell unconscious again.

I listen to the boys breathing to calm myself while Claire stitches the wounds for a second time. Why did I let Peter out of my sight? I should've been there quicker, I should've prevented this somehow. He almost died, because of the Avengers.

A train of curses towards the team of so called heroes flow through my mind. How could they let something like this happen? How could the Avengers hunt a teenager? But they don't know who's behind the mask, the other side of my brain tells me. They don't know how young Spider-man actually is, how much he's been through. If only they knew.

But apart from that, Spider-man had webbed up Leland and Vladimir. Somehow he got himself involved in Wilson Fisks business. He practically painted a huge target on his back without even knowing it.

"All done." Claire says as she stands up and takes a seat at one of the chairs next to the bed. "When you called me and rambled about and emergency I though you were hurt. I never expected to be treating Spider-man." The nurse says as she looks at the boy. "I still can't believe Spider-man's a teenager. How long have you known?"

I take a seat next to her and sigh mentally exhausted from the long night. "I only found out his identity last week. Just by coincidence actually."

"You know you can't let him go out there anymore, right?" Claire asks sternly. When I don't reply immediately she continues. "He's a kid. He should be worried about school and girls and whatever teenagers do these days, but not about criminals and gunshots!"

"I know, Claire." I rub my hands over my face. "I know. But I'm afraid he's not going to stop, so the best I can do to try to protect him is to offer him the proper training."

"The training will only encourage him to go out there, Matt."

"In my defence I did make him promise not to go out this weekend." I sigh knowing it's kindoff a lame excuse, even though Peter wasn't lying when he told me he wouldn't go out as Spider-man. The boy actually wasn't planning to patrol today, yet he still did and I should've known. Peter is far too selfless to even consider the danger he puts himself in when saving people.

"Look, Claire. The problem is, when there's someone in danger this kid doesn't hesitate to throw himself in line of fire. I'm afraid nothing I can do or say is going to change that."

"Well you're gonna have to figure out a way to get through to him. His recklessness is gonna get himself killed."

* * *

 _Peter's pov_

The second time I wake up (at least I believe it's the second time though I can't really remember the first) I'm heavily panting and sweating from the nightmare I just had. 'No, aunt May is still here. She's still alive.' I whisper to myself.

After a few more heavy breaths I realize someone's in front of me. Shocked I move backwards to avoid the hand coming towards me.

"Peter! Calm down, it's just me. You're okay." Matt says while pulling his hand backwards. The voice calms my breaths but not my heartbeat.

"Mister Murdock?" I say confused. I notice the bandages around my waist, shoulder and leg.

"Do you remember what happened?" Matt says while sitting down at a chair next to the bed I'm in. I think back and nod slowly. After I pushed Hawkeye out of the way I got hit by some bullets. I can't remember what happened after though. Oh crap… Do the Avengers know who I am? My already quick heartbeat starts beating even faster.

"Do..." My voice cracks and I start coughing from the dry throat. Matt leaves the room a second and comes back with a glass of water. His eyes stare lifelessly in front of him as he hands me the glass. At the training session he told me about his superhearing but I'm still a little amazed by the extend of it. I take a sip from the glass and remember what I was about to ask the blind vigilante.

"Do they know?" I try again. When Mr Murdock doesn't reply immediately my breaths increase. Shit… They must've found out… What should I do now? Are they going after my aunt?!

"No. I don't think so." Mr Murdock interrupts my stream of worries softly, yet his face turns sternly after. "You promised me not to go out there, Peter. You broke your promise."

My thoughts travel back. _You gotta promise me one thing, Peter. Leave Gwen out of this._ The image of Gwen's lifeless body flashes through my mind. "I'm sorry." I mutter and look the other way, ashamed.

Matt's phone rings and I'm almost glad for the interruption until I notice he ignores the call and puts his phone away again.

"You can't go out there anymore." I look at the wall thinking. That's not his call to make. Why did he even bring me here?

"Peter I'm serious. You got yourself in a lot more trouble than you know."

I try to say I'm sorry again but no words are able to form. I keep staring at the wall. What does he want from me? I'm not his problem.

"Had that bullet hit you a few inches left you wouldn't be breathing anymore. Look, you're just a kid. You can't go throwing yourself in line of fire! You should be worried about school and friends!" Mr Murdock says, I flinch at the tint of anger in his voice, but I can't help but feel myself getting worked up too. Friends?! Like Gwen, who died because I couldn't keep a promise? Or like Harry, the only other friend I've had who turned into a psycopath because of me and participated in Gwen's death?! I can't have any friends. I can't even have any relatives. They all die or get hurt. I'm not gonna risk any more lives, I can't. Mr Murdock should stay away from me before he gets hurt or dies. Why doesn't he just leave me be, to clean my own messes like everyone else does?

Matt's phone rings again. This time he takes it and walks to another room. I pick a few parts up from the conversation. "Yes I know, Foggy, but I have some other problem on my mind right now." Right, me. Well I'm not gonna burden him for long, it's better if I just leave as soon as possible. "Yes. Yes fine I'll come over, just give me a moment alright?"

A few moments later Mr Murdock walks back into my room and hands me a plate with a few sandwiches. "You should eat something. I gotta go to my office right now, but I'll be back in half an hour so we can discuss things further."

After I hear the click of his closing front door I quickly get up and try out standing on my leg, using the wall for support. I guess it's… walkable? I take a few steps, ignoring the pain flowing through my whole body. I can do this.

Half walking and half hopping towards the kitchen I find my suit and my backpack laying on a chair. How did he even find my backpack? I left it at an alley behind a few dumpsters. That got me thinking. How did Mr Murdock even find me at all? What happened after I passed out?

Well whatever, back to my plan. Time to get out of here.


	15. Chapter 15

_Inside Tony's lab_

"There!" I say as I pause the security tape from the bankrobbery yesterday. "You see that shadow Bruce?" I say as I point at the screen.

"Nope." Bruce says not looking up from the chemicals he's playing with in the lab.

"Well whoever that shadow is, he must've been the one who took the Webhead." 'After Spider-man took the bullets to save Clint' I finish the sentence in my head. Natasha told the rest of us what happened last night. Clint didn't really want to talk about it.

"You sure he didn't just get up like the last couple of times you believed he was down?" I hear a loud sissing followed by a small explosion. But I'm too focused on the screen to look up. "Ah… That must've been the Nitrous Oxide…" Bruce mutters.

"Wait a minute…" I say as I zoom in. Horns, the Spider-man thief has little horns… Could it be? I rush out of the lab towards the garage under the tower.

* * *

 _Matt's pov_

After a quick conversation with Mandy who insisted to speak with both her attorneys I hurry the way back to my apartment, back to the wounded teenager I stole away from the Avengers' hands. I notice a man stepping out of his parked car in front of the building. His heart indicates he's a bit nervous. Could be one of the new neighbors. I don't think much of it until the person calls out my name and I stop dead in my tracks, my striped stick touching the ground in front of me.

"Mr Murdock. Or should I call you Double-D?"

"Stark." I say bitter as I recognize his voice. This can't be good. "What are you doing here?"

"Ouch. You hurt my feelings. Can't I just stop by?" Tony says. "I haven't seen you since the alien invasion. Anyways, I need to talk to you. It's urgent."

"I'm sorry but I have other matters to atent to." I try to rush him off. I twist the keys and open my front door a little bit.

"Like Spider-man?" Tony says.

As the words leave his mouth a sting of fear for the young boy goes through me. I search for the boy's heartbeat to calm myself, but find out there is none in the apartment. I start to panic even more.

"I'd ask for you to invite me in, but I'm pretty sure you'd refuse. So lets talk here. Or would you prefer I come back with the whole team?"

I feel a light breeze move past my feet, the window must be open. Window open and no heartbeat in the apartment, that means Peter must've left. Damnit kid! After giving a silent prayer for the kid to be okay I speak up. "Actually, let's talk inside." I open the door further to let the billionaire in.

"So cut to the chase. What were you talking about?" I say trying to play dumb as I notice Stark looks around curiously. I really hope there is no evidence of the Spider's previous presence left. I sit on the couch, hoping Tony will mimick me. Yet he does the opposite and walks straight towards a half open door, the door towards my bedroom.

"That's a lot of blood." Tony states looking into my room.

"I had a rough few nights."

"Believable, if not for the arrow part laying next to the bed." Tony says and I feel like slapping myself In my face. I should've thought this better through. Yet on the other hand, Tony wouldn't have approached me like this if he didn't have any evidence yet.

"You know I designed these arrows myself." Tony says as he picks up the bloody piece and walks back into the living room with it.

"What do you want, Tony?" I ask sternly as I stand up from the cough.

The billionaire turns to face me. "Isn't that obvious? Where is Spider-man?"

"I don't know."

"How do you even know him? Is there like, a vigilante club or something?"

"Why are you hunting him?" I ask in return ignoring his question. "You never went out of the box to catch me, so why him?"

"You don't get to ask questions." Tony answers and I snap at his reply.

"That's the only reply you can come up with? Spider-man could've died last night! And why? Because of some stupid identity registration?! He hasn't done anything other than helping people and you know that."

"So if according to you this is just some stupid identity registration why don't you give me the name of the person behind the mask?"

"That's not my secret to tell, Stark."

"You know I can just hack into your phone and figure out all your latest contacts."

Luckily I never contacted Peter by phone, yet I am aware we have been spotted together a couple of times and I have contacted Peter's foster parent. I can't put it past Stark to put the two together. "I'm a lawyer. I can sue you for that you know."

"Do that and I sue you for being a vigilante." Tony answers smugly. "You know what? I have a better proposition. I never really liked the Spider-hunt Fury put us on so I just want to get this over with. You give me the name of the webhead and I don't sue you for being a vigilante."

"No." I state firmly, surprising Tony. "I think that has been enough talk for today."

"No? You must know you're practically declaring yourself enemy of SHIELD here. I only have to give them a call and they'll come to capture you, keep you locked up until you spill a name. Fury is kind off obsessed with this Spider-hunt."

"So why haven't you called them yet." I ask the billionaire back. Tony is quiet for a moment, as if to choose his answer carefully.

"I needed some proof that it was actually you who took Spider-man last night."

I heard his heartbeat increasing, that was a lie. "You don't really want them to find out do you?"

"I just..." Tony rubs his chin confused for a moment, but quickly regains his self-assured posture. "I just have to get this mission over with because Fury is being a pain in the ass about this one."

I sigh sitting down on the cough again. Maybe I could use this visit to my advantage and get some real answers. This time Tony takes a chair and sits down too. "What exactly does SHIELD want with Spider-man?"

"I told you. Identity registration." Tony answers immediately.

"Really? Why now? Why is SHIELD in such a hurry with this? Why send out all of the avengers to capture one vigilante?"

His lack of reply indicates that Tony doesn't actually know. "Look." I start again. "Spider-man is young. And he's been through enough already, especially for someone his age. You can't go after him like this."

"We know he's young, but if you just give me his name we wouldn't have to." It seems tempting when he says it like that, but I can't. I promised I wouldn't tell a soul and I meant it. But maybe I can tell him something to consider. Before I think twice about it it slips out.

"No. I don't think you know. He's 16."

"… What?"

* * *

 _Tony's pov_

Jarvis parks the car in the underground garage again and the doors of the vehicle open. After the conversation with Matt I didn't really feel like driving so I let Jarvis take the wheel.

"We have arrived at the garage." Jarvis announces even though it's obvious, but I don't step out of the vehicle yet. Could Matt have been lying about his age? If Spider-man really is 16, that means when I first met him, he couldn't have been older than 15. That also means he started swinging around the city at 14 years old. But that's not even the thing that bothers me the most. I shot at him with my repulsors, even hit him with it. I let a kid crash into a car after asking Steve to throw his shield at Spider-man's webs. We almost got a kid killed. It sucked before, but now this whole mission suddenly feels too wrong.

"Sir, would you like me to take you somewhere else?" Jarvis asks politely

"No, thanks Jarvis." I say as I'm pulled from my thoughts. I step out of the car and take the elevator to my private lab, which I'm glad is empty at the moment. I take out a bottle of scotch from the hidden fridge I had build in the wall after Steve threw away all of the bottles of alcohol, saying I drank too much when things got a little stressful.

"Jarvis, I need you to hack into Matt Murdock's phone. I'm sure his phone number is somewhere on his website, Matt & Foggy attorney or something. Search for any strange contacts, calls, texts or any other sort of relation with someone who's 16 years old.

"Right away, Sir. But I would advise you not to drink too much alcohol, as you have another meeting in a few hours."

"Yeah yeah." I answer rolling my eyes. "Just do the search."

 _A bit later_

"Stark. Glad to see you on time for once." Fury says as I walk in. Through the hologram in the meeting room. I shrug it off and sit down with a sigh. I rest my head in my hands.

"Just get this over with please." I mutter. Captain America nods towards Fury to start.

"Agent Romanov informed me what happened yesterday." Fury says. Natasha, Steve and Fury start debriefing the situation and discussing who could've taken Spider-man. Clint is just sitting in the corner quietly staring at nothing in particular. Bruce (as always) took a newspaper to read for the meeting. I just sit back in my chair and pretend to listen.

"Tony. You're unusually quiet today." Steve speaks up somewhere within the conversation. "Natasha told me you were looking into the security footage this afternoon. Did you find anything?"

"Nope." I answer tiredly as I lean back in the chair. Bruce raises an eyebrow, but keeps his mouth shut as he turns his page.

"Are you going to continue searching the computer?" Steve asks.

"Nope." I answer again, earning a disappointed sigh from Steve and an eyeroll from Natasha.

"Stark! What the f*cks sake is wrong this time. Not that I don't enjoy the silence..." Fury asks sternly. I snap.

"I just don't get it, Nick. Why do you need us to find Spider-man?"

"I told you…"

"Yeah yeah, identity registration, you need to determine whether he is an asset or an enemy yada yada." I cut him off "But that is bullshit. Spider-man saves cats from trees and helps grandma's cross the street. You know that. He wouldn't hurt a fly, and that says something, especially for a spider. So why on earth is his identity suddenly so important to you?"

"Stark. It's not your place to question me."

"Yeah well someone has to!" I spurt out.

"I agree with Stark here." Clint speaks up for the first time. "Spider-man saved me, risking his own life for me while I was busy shooting arrows at the guy. This whole mission is going too far! And now someone kidnapped Spider-man? We don't even know if this guy was there to save him or kill him. Unless you give us a damn good explanation I'm out." I feel relieved I'm at least not the only person who's done with this mission.

"I have my reasons." Fury states and we both glare at the hologram. "Fine. I'll let you cool off for today. We'll discuss this further tomorrow. Meeting's closed. Romanov, can I speak with you privately?"

Everyone except for Natasha leaves the room. I go straight to my private lab again to get another bottle of scotch.

* * *

"Peter! Glad to see you're joining us for dinner for once. I thought you were going to stay at Mr Murdock's place the rest of the day? He called me late last night, saying you were already asleep. Next time you stay over at someone else's house don't forget to call me!" Mrs Daily speaks rapidly as I enter the kitchen. "Hamley what did I say about playing with your food?!" Four of the foster kids are eating at the table, including Dave. "Don't worry Peter, there's still enough left."

"I'm sorry Miss Daily, I won't forget to call next time." I give her a forced smile in return as I try not to lean on my painful leg. I carefully walk towards an empty chair and sit next to Dave. Unfortunately this doesn't go unnotices by Miss Daily. "Are you okay there Peter? What's wrong with your leg?"

"Oh it's nothing, Miss Daily, I just twisted my ankle a little on the front porch." I say forcing that same smile again. Luckily she seems to buy it.

"Oh and Peter, before I forget, the hospital called again today." Miss Daily says as she hands me a plate of chicken salad. "Your aunt woke up this morning. They still had to run some tests as she wasn't fully stable they said. But according to the doctors you can visit her tomorrow. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah." I whisper. "Yeah it is."


	16. Chapter 16

"Peter?" I hear someone say in the back of my mind. Maybe it really was just my mind. "Peter, wake up! I think you're bleeding!"

I open my eyes and see a franctic Dave in front of me. "Dave? What's wrong?"

"Peter, what happened to you? There is blood on your sheets!" I turn my head and blink a few times to notice the red spots. I must've opened one of the stitches.

"Oh, errr.." _Brain come up with something, come up with something please._ "Nosebleed." I say the first thing that pops in my head. Dave looks at me incredulous. "I had a nosebleed this night, I cleaned myself up but I didn't know I messed up my sheets." I force out a smile at my roommate.

"Okay…" Dave says skeptical. "Well you should probably clean those up before you give Ms Daily a heartattack."

I nod and watch Dave give me one concerned look before he leaves the room. With a sigh I get up and shuffle towards the bathroom, my sheets still wrapped tightly around me. Only after locking the door I dare to drop them and look at the mess underneath.

The bandage around my torso is fully painted red and I carefully start removing it. I wince at stings of pain as I have to pull the sticky parts from my skin. When it's finally finished I put the bandage in another bucket of cold water, next to the sheets. I don't have any clean bandages around here so I see no other option than to reuse the one I have.

I look at my colored torso in the mirror and wonder how many painkillers I had in my system yesterday. My torso didn't seem to hurt as much as it does now and my shoulder and leg haven't healed as much as I expected them to. I feel nausious and drained, like I barely have enough energy to keep standing.

Should I even go to school? Maybe I should just stay in bed for the rest of the day.

But wait, I'm forgetting the most important thing. Aunt May woke up yesterday, I can't afford to take a day off. I have to be strong, for aunt May. I need to see her. The doctors still had to run some tests this morning but I'm allowed to visit her in the afternoon, after school.

* * *

The classes fly by very quickly and before I know it I'm standing in front of my aunts Hospital door.

I nervously rub my neck. What am I going to say to aunt May? Does she even want to see me? I should never have let her walk alone through those streets. It's my fault she's hurt in the first place. How am I going to tell her about the apartment and all the bills? No, I can't let her stress about that. I have to fix the bills myself, somehow. I really need to find a job, for aunt May.

My hand is shaking as I stare at the door. Why am I terrified? I should be happy she came out of her coma. I should be relieved she's awake.

I run my hand through my hair one last time and grab the handle. Looking to the floor I step into the room. Slowly my gaze turns upwards right into the eyes of my aunt.

"Peter?" Comes the soft whisper from her mouth while a smile forms on her face. I rush to her side immediately and hug her. Tears form in my eyes but I don't dare to let go of her to wipe them away, not yet.

"Peter?" Comes her soft voice again. "Where is Ben?" I slowly release my grip at the mention of my uncle.

"Aunt May?" I take a step back.

"Yes darling?" She says smiling at me.

I look at her concerned through my watery eyes. "Are you okay?"

Aunt May turns into a state of confusion but then she looks up again. She smiles widely. "I just told your uncle about the paper you wrote. He was so proud of you!"

"Aunt May?" I ask just above a whisper. "I don't understand. Do you remember what happened? Do you know where you are?" She looks around.

"I fell of the stairs, silly old me. Luckily Ben was there to help me. I'm so lucky to have him." She smiles widely as my face falls and I close my eyes.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Aunt May asks concerned. She did fall of the stairs, she had a twisted ankle and uncle Ben did bring her to the hospital, but that all happened three years ago. I sit down at the chair next to her bed, as I try to push down the panic attack that starts to surface.

After a few minutes of silence my aunt speaks up again, as she looks around. "Peter? Is that you? What's wrong darling? Where is Ben?" More tears start to form as I look the other way ashamed. I can't do this, I can't tell her. Uncle Ben died because of me. I should have protected him, I should have stopped that criminal when I had the chance.

"Hi there. You must be Peter."

I turn around at the sudden unfamiliar female voice but quickly twist my head back to hide the tears in my eyes from the nurse. I take a deep breath and speak up. "What's wrong with her?" The nurse sits down in the chair in front of me.

"Your aunt has been diagnosed with a form of dementia. She may be confused about where she is or why she's here. But she clearly remembers you and loves you dearly. She talked a lot about you this morning. We expect the memory loss to improve a little with time and exercises and the doctors are doing as much as they can, but you have to know she won't be the same anymore." The nurse looks at me concerned as I start shaking. "I'm sorry Peter."

Aunt May is staring blankly out the window and I'm not sure she heard what the nurse told me.

"I.. I gotta go." I say shakingly as I stand up. I look back towards the nurse and she gives me a look of pity. I quickly look away and walk towards the door. I put my hoody on and quicken my pace out of the hospital.

* * *

"How angry do you think Fury is going to be at us for not showing up at the meeting?" Clint asks while he spins anxiously in his chair. "Do you think they'll kick us out of the avengers?"

I give a chuckle. "If they'd kick us out just for missing a meeting I wouldn't have made three weeks on the team. How is this the first time you skipped a meeting?" I ask incrediously.

Suddenly the door opens and we both tense. "Stark. Can I talk to you?"

"Tony" Clint whispers. "I thought you said you kept this room a secret to all the avengers?"

"I did. How'd you find us?" I ask the redhair.

"Please don't kill us for missing a meeting." Clint begs.

Natasha rolls his eyes. "Meeting was canceled, I had another private chat with Fury. Can you give us a minute?"

"Oh" Is all Clint answers after that. He stands up and leaves me alone with Natasha. Treator.

"So if the meeting was canceled, then what is this about?"

"You know who he is, don't you." Natasha states. My heart starts pounding.

"No. Of course not." I try to sound confident but Natasha sees through the lie.

"Tony this is not a game. Fury has his reasons for needing to find Spider-man."

"I'm not just going to spill his name so Fury can lock him up and do whatever he wants to do with the kid!" I say desperately. I owe the kid that at least.

"Stark, there are bigger things at play here."

"Yeah? Like what?!"

"SHIELD has been compromised. If we don't catch him the kid's only going to be in more danger."

 **A.N. Sigh… Will Peter ever get a break? Also, thanks to everyone for being patient. I know I'm not the quickest with the updates.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. Time for you lot to find out what Fury has been up to... hehe**

"Stark, there are bigger things at play here." I state firmly.

"Yeah? Like what?!" Tony dares to question. I sigh internally. We shouldn't fight over this. The team needs to know the truth and since the billionair seems to know more about the vigilante then he lets on I may as well start by telling him.

"SHIELD has been compromised. If we don't catch him the kid's only going to be in more danger."

* * *

(yesterday after the Avengers meeting)

"Romanov. Can I speak to you privately?"

I give the director a small nod and wait for my teammates to leave the room. After Steve closes the door I turn my attention back to the director.

"What would you like to discuss, Director?"

Fury leans back in his chair for a moment before he speaks up casually. "My chair was broken, so that's why I'm sitting in a new one."

I narrow my eyes, knowing exactly what he means to tell me. Only me and Coulson know about the meaning of 'Broken Chair', but this is the first time I've heard Fury use it. I nod in acknowledgement.

" _Four_ almost _five_ years I had that chair. So I guess it was about time." Fury sighs. "But lets discuss Spider-man. You need to make sure the _third_ time's a charm. You let the Spider get away _two_ times already. My _point_ is, I'm going to give you this _one_ more chance. You got that?!"

I take a moment to memorize what Fury just told me. After a nod Fury continues.

"All _five_ of you need to start taking this mission seriously. Well, _five_ " Fury shrugs. "I mean _four_ of you. We can't have the hulk roaming around the city. Been _nine_ weeks sinds his last outburst. But back to the subject, I'm just _pointing_ out that this is your _third_ and final chance to catch the vigilante. Don't mess this up, it seems like I'm counting on you _alone_ to fix this situation, agent Romanov."

I look at the director. "I think I just need some _time_ , to talk some sense into Stark and Barton."

Fury nods. "Tomorrow's meeting will be at 16.30. That is all for today. Agent Romanov."

"Director Fury." I say with a polite nod of my head and the hologram closes. I quickly head to the kitchen to grab myself a piece of paper and write down the numbers I memorized.

 _4532.1  
5549.3  
16.30, alone_

I figured the numbers must be coördinates of a meeting place in New York. So that makes them:

40°45'32.1 Latitude  
-73°55'49.3 Longitude

* * *

(Next day) (which is actually earlier this afternoon)

I give a short knock on the door. A second later an older lady opens the door. Before I get the chance to determine whether I am at the right place the lady steps aside. "Come on in."

"Would you like a cup of tea? I was just making some for Mr Fury."

"No thank you ma'am."

"Alright then." She graps the teapot. "Follow me, he's waiting for you upstairs."

"Agent Romanov." Fury immediately addresses me as we walk into the room.

I give Nick Fury a polite nod. "Director Fury."

The older lady hands Fury a cup of tea and heads back downstairs. As I watch her leave from the corner of my eye Fury speaks up.

"She's an old contact of mine. Given the circumstances I considered this to be a more private meeting place. Lovely outfit, by the way."

I take off my sunglasses and my cap. "Our conversation yesterday was not private?" I state questioningly.

"I couldn't be certain about it." Fury says. "SHIELD has been infiltrated, by Hydra."

I frown as I take a seat in front of the director. "Hydra?"

"Hydra was never fully destroyed. The terrorist organization has been rebuilding itself." Fury takes a sip of his tea as if confessing his own organization is infiltrated by one of the most dangerous terrorist groups is not that big of a deal.

"How long have you known?"

"A while. Hydra has spend years trying to create supersoldiers. Their main focus was on Rogers, recreating the supersoldier serum, which may have been their initial motive for infiltrating SHIELD, but I never kept the supersoldier research documents inside SHIELD's headquarters. However, now a new supersoldier has come to surface."

"Spider-man." I state bitterly.

"Precisely. That's why Hydra's infiltrants have been playing the council, the government gave out the orders to capture the vigilante. If I hadn't stepped in Hydra would've had legal cause to capture Spider-man. So I offered to let the Avengers handle this. The government only cares about his identity, but if we can't deliver the task will be reassigned to Hydra's agents. That's why it's so important you succeed."

"You think one of Hydra's agents took him after our fight?"

"I'm almost certain they didn't. But whoever did help him, I'm pretty sure Stark knows."

"He knows more than he lets on." I agree with Fury. Tony has always been bad at keeping secrets. "So what happens after we catch Spider-man? If Hydra knows his identity he'll only be in more danger."

"That's why you have to keep him in the tower. As long as we don't know the origin of his powers we can't take the risk of Hydra getting his hands on the Spider."

"I understand. So what do I tell the team?"

"Tell them the truth. But trust no-one else. I think Hydra already suspects I know, so I have to lay low for a while." Fury hands me a small piece of paper from his pocket. "Once you have the vigilante in place, contact Coulson through this number."

I take the small piece of paper and put it in my purse.

"Now I think you should head back, find out what Stark knows. You need to catch the Spider before Hydra decides to step in."

* * *

"Tony." I say to pull the billionair from his thoughts. After I explained everything Tony seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "You need to tell us who he is."

"So when was Fury planning on telling us about Hydra?"

"You know he couldn't just tell us.."

"Yeah well good thing I never trusted SHIELD." Tony mutters. I lock eyes again with Tony, he gets the message without me saying anything.

"Fine. His name's Peter Parker, he goes to Midtown High, he's 16 years old and currently in Foster Care. So now what, huh? We just go knocking on their door tomorrow after school saying we have to give the kid a not so permanent home because a terrorist organization could be after him?! And then what, just say to the kid, sorry it seemed like we wanted to kill you last time, but you're still going to have to stay at the tower for the next couple of days or weeks or months, depending on how long it takes for us to solve SHIELD's mess. He's not going to come willingly."

I hide my surprise at his age. "Actually, I think we should go right now. If you managed to figure out his identity, Hydra could know as well. And since Hydra suspects Fury of knowing, they won't expect us to just hand him over."

* * *

(back to the Spider)

After running out of the hospital I make my way to abandoned alley, planning to put on my Spider-man suit. Yet I decide against it as I start to panic.

I can't believe I just left her. I start pacing around in the alley. I can't believe I just ran out without saying goodbye. Will she even remember I was there? Why can't she remember what happened? This is all my fault. I couldn't save Ben, but I can't tell her that. I can't put her through the grief of losing him again. Why does it all have to be this way?

The frustration becomes too much and before I can stop myself I punch the wall, hard, leaving a dent and a huge crack. I shakingly look at my bruised hand before the tears start forming in my eyes and I sit down between the trashcans against the damaged wall.

She doesn't deserve me, I'm no good for the people around me. Everyone dies and I can't put May through that. I just want this to be over. She's probably better off without me.

But no. I can't end it, not yet. I can't leave aunt May in this mess. I have to fix the bills, I have to make sure someone is going to take care of aunt May when I'm gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N. Nope. I'm not dead, or abandoning the story. Just busy with other stuff... Don't kill mehh... But yeah, lets see how their encounter is gonna go now the Avengers know Spider-man is just a kid. If they find each other at least.**

 _Ding Dong!_

I wait nervously after ringing the bell, Steve and Natasha standing silently behind me. The supersoldier has barely said a word since me and Natasha told him everything. I can't place whether he's mad at us, at SHIELD or at himself, but he insisted on coming along to talk to the kid.

Slowly the door opens a little, a young boy peeking from behind the door with wide eyes before the door is suddenly released and closes again.

Confused I look behind me until I hear voices from inside.

"Iron man is at our door! Iron man is at our door!" I would've laughed at the kid if I hadn't been so tense.

Suddenly the door opens again, revealing a woman around the thirty, wearing a casual flower dress. "Sorry about that, Tom can be a little…" The woman stops in her sentence as she looks in shock at the trio on her doorstep. "Mr Stark..?" She questions confused. She obviously hadn't believed the little kid.

"Yes that'll be me. Do you mind if we come in? We're here to talk to one of your kids." I say forcing out a smile while I tap my foot anxiously, wondering what I'm supposed to say to Peter.

"Oh err.. Yeah, come in! Of course! Can I get you anything? A cup of tea, coffee?"

"No thank you, we're good." I answer, but Natasha seems to disagree.

"Actually, a cup of tea sounds good, thank you."

"And how about you? Mister… Captain…" Ms Daily stumbles over her words.

"Steve. You can call me Steve. A cup of tea would be lovely, thank you ma'am."

We sit down at a long table in the kitchen as the fosterlady removes the last few dishes.

"So ehm.. Who would you like to talk to? I mean, I hope no-one's in trouble." She gives a nervous smile. "Is someone?"

"No ma'am." Natasha replies. "We're here to see Peter Parker. He applied for an internship at Stark industries and Tony wanted to meet him personally. We were just in the neighborhood and decided to tag along, make sure Tony doesn't get into too much trouble." She whispers the last part jokingly while pointing at me.

I glare at Natasha for her joke but I'm glad she came up with a quick excuse.

"Oh Peter? I didn't know he applied." She forces out another awkward smile before continueing. "He's not here right now, I think he's visiting his aunt. She just woke up from a coma. He should be here soon, I mean, if you don't mind waiting..."

* * *

After my little breakdown I decided to go for a quick patrol to clear my head from all my depressing thoughts. When no crimes were taking place I headed back to the foster home. Not feeling like going inside yet I sit on the roof in my red and blue suit. The moon slowly rises between the few skyscrapers in this area. The cold wind stings a little through the fabric, but not enough to be bothered by it.

My stomach protests loudly as the smell of dinner hits my nostrils, but I ignore it. Aunt May, the bills, the avengers, all those problems seem to be silently watching from a distant corner in my mind. I feel numb and nausious, I don't have much of an appitite.

I look down at the streets and my eyes fall on an out of place four person sportscar in front of the foster house. I hear some voices from inside the building, some rich guy must be planning on adopting one of the kids.

Bored I listen in on the kids upstairs.

"Guess who's downstairs! Guess who's downstairs!" I recognize the voice as Tom's voice. He always keeps repeating his sentences if he's excited.

"Whoa, calm down. How many guesses do I get?" Dave asks but Tom answers before Dave can make a guess.

"Iron man!" It suddenly feels like something pierces my heart. "He's downstairs!" Tom chatters happily.

Iron man is here? That means he knows my identity… Freaking shit! I run a hand through my hair as I start to pace around at the roof, trying to figure out what to do. I nearly jump three meters high as my phone starts ringing.

I take it out of my pocket and answer it with a nervous 'hello'. It's Ms Daily.

"Peter! Are you still at the hospital?"

"Err well, I mean… Yes I am."

"You need to come home, you're already late and I've got a surprise for you!"

"Oh, well. I err… can't right now." I look around, hoping nobody has noticed the red and blue vigilante pacing at the roof.

"Why not? Peter are you alright?"

"I… I was going to sleep over at Matt's place again." I use as a quick excuse. "He's actually waiting for me right now. Sorry I didn't call you earlier, but my phone is empty gotta go!" I quickly hang up and turn off my phone.

I stare at the device for a few minutes as if it's going to ring again any second, before the sound of the front door snaps me out of my panic attack. I crouch down and peek over the edge to see not just one, but three Avengers leave the apartment, the door closing behind them. I snap my head back as the Captain glances at the roof.

"Peter, I know you're there and you can hear me." My musles tense so hard it feels like I'm bruising myself. I hold my breath anxiously as Mr Rodgers speaks up again. "I'm sorry for what happened, it was a huge misunderstanding on our side. We are not here to hurt you right now, but please just listen to me. Some very bad people are looking for you." Steve says softly as if I'm standing right beside him. Not that that matters though, with my advanced hearing I can easily make out the words, although I wish I couldn't.

"Can you please come down, son? We are not here to fight. We just need to talk to you." My mind flashes back to my first meeting with the avengers. _Spider-man, I have to talk to you about something._ Yeah right. Like I'm going to trust them.

My heart starts beating in my throat and the adrenaline kicks in. While one side is still trying to listen to the captain because my spidersense stays quiet, the other side of my brain starts screaming. _RUN._ Guess which won the debate: within a second I'm swinging away as fast as I can with my backpack, ignoring the Captain calling out my name.

 _Tony's pov_

As I see Spider-man swing away I instantly open the rear door of my car to get my suit, but Steve stops me.

"Don't. If we go hunting after him again he's not going to calm down and we'll only make it worse. You said Daredevil helped him out once, right? If the kid trusts Daredevil we should explain the situation and ask him to aproach the kid."

"Sounds like a plan." Natasha agrees before I can argue. "How'd you know he was at the roof anyways?"

Steve chuckles. "I heard his phone ring when Miss Daily called him."


End file.
